Les 1001 morts de Voldemort
by Angelus le rouge
Summary: Série de drabbles sur les funestes destins de Voldemort entre les mains de deux auteurs fous. Précisions dans la petite intro.
1. Quand Bella fâchée

Drabbles HP : Les mille et une morts de Voldemort

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à la seule et unique JK Rowling, les idées de dingues à Graveyard Lullaby et moi-même..

**Rating :** K+ (qui sera peut-être à adapter pour certains chapitre, une note l'indiquera en haut des chapitres visés)

**Note des auteures :** Bienvenue sur ce petit (hum!) délire à quatre mains qui devrait faire, si tout va bien, 1001 chapitres au final. Les chapitres seront très courts (des drabbles), et postés de manière assez intensive sauf si nous subissons toutes les deux une panne d'ordi intempestive. Lullaby postera sur manyfic et moi ici. Le drabble est un style nouveau pour nous deux, n'hésitez pas à nous soumettre vos commentaires et critiques.

Ce premier drabble est de Graveyard Lullaby

Bonne lecture

* * *

Petites précisions : Comme il y aura beaucoup de chapitres, nous nous partageons, ma soeur et moi, la publication équitable des drabbles, chaque jour de la semaine, (si tout va bien) un drabble sera posté, le samedi, 2 drabbles seront mis en ligne et 3 le dimanche (si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulières pour les trépas de Voldy, nous sommes toutes ouïes, écrire c'est bien, faire rire le lecteur, c'est mieux !)

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Quand Bella fâchée…**

« C'EST INTOLÉRABLE ! »

« Cesse de vociférer, femme ! J'avais très bien saisi la première fois ! »

« C'EST UNE HONTE ! »

« Merci, j'avais déjà compris cette partie AUSSI ! »

« C'EST UN SCANDALE ! »

« Oh ! C'est bon là, on est pas sourds, on a saisi ! »

« SALE FURONCLE PURULENT ! »

« Baisse d'un ton, femme ! »

« JE PRENDS LE TON QUE JE VEUX ! »

« Ce que tu vas prendre, c'est un bon vieux Doloris de derrière les fagots ! »

« VA BRÛLER AU PARADIS ! » (quelle menace infâme)

« CETTE FOIS, BELLATRIX, ÇA SUFFIT ! »

« VOUS ALLEZ POURRIR DANS UNE AUGE A COCHONS ! »

« TU VAS VOIR DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE ! »

à noter que les deux belligérants sont à présent nez-à-nez, au sens le plus littéral du terme, et se regardent en chiens de faïences dans le blanc de l'œil tout en s'envoyant des insultes à la figure, la vaisselle y étant déjà passée.

« J'AIMERAIS VOIR ÇA, POULE MOUILLÉE ! »

« C'EST QUI LA POULE ICI ??? »

« JE NE VISE PERSONNE MAIS SUIVEZ MON REGARD ! »

« VIPÈRE ! »

« CANCRELAT ! »

« MAL BAISÉE ! » (cri d'indignation de la partie receveuse)

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

… Et merde !


	2. Lucius Malefoy se met au golf

**Drabbles HP : Les mille et une morts de Voldemort**

Deuxième drabble de la série, écrit par moi-même pour celui-ci, le suivant sera posté demain.

* * *

**Lucius Malefoy se met au golf !**

« Hum hum »

Voldemort s'éclaircit la gorge tandis q'un étrange silence prenait place dans la sinistre salle du trône du manoir des ténèbres. Plus tellement sinistre que ça en fait, au grand dam du maître des lieux, qui observait avec perplexité le sol noir, désormais recouvert d'un fin gazon vert artificiel, agrandi magiquement avec plein de trous et des petits drapeaux rouges.

« Lucius ? »

L'aristocrate bras droit du terrible mage noir réajusta une mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux blonds tout en se tournant élégamment vers son maître, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et un étrange bâton à la main terminé d'une petite crosse.

« Oui maître ? »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi, par Morgane, ma salle favorite est dans cette état ? »

« Je m'entraîne au golf maître ! » Répondit tout naturellement le grand blond avant de river son regard vers la petite balle blanche qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Au golf ? »

« Oui mon seigneur, bien que ce soit un sport moldu, il est très apprécié par la noblesse, j'ai bien évidemment amélioré les balles et le terrain, mais cela me tentait bien »

« Soit, en quoi le jeu consiste-t-il ? » S'enquit Voldemort en soupirant légèrement, bien que sa curiosité ait été titillée malgré lui.

« Et bien, je dois faire rentrer cette petite balle de la taille d'un vif d'or dans les trous, en utilisant ce bâton, un club je crois, tout en frappant le moins de coups possibles »

« Et il n'y a rien pour pimenter la partie ? »

« Pas encore mais je vais trouver ! En attendant, je vais essayer de faire un swing, le joueur que j'ai observé avait ainsi l'air très classe ! »

Sachant désormais pourquoi le blond s'intéressait tant à ce jeu, l'image étant primordiale pour lui, Voldemort se plaça à côté de son mangemorts et observa mi-intéressé, mi-perplexe le quadragénaire se positionner les jambes légèrement écartées, le bâton prêt à frapper la petite balle, le dos droit et les bras légèrement pliés anticipants le geste gracieux mais net et précis qu'ils devraient effectuer.

Lucius prit une légère inspiration avant de swinguer de toutes ses forces pour être sûr d'approcher le plus possible la balle du trou le plus proche.

Il sous-estime sa force … fut la dernière pensée de Tom Elvis Jedusor après avoir vu pour la première et la dernière fois un club de golf en gros plan tandis que son nez et deux de ses vertèbres cervicales cédaient sous le coup très classe du blond.

« Yes, elle est dans le trou ! … Maître ? … Maître ! Que … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ! »


	3. Ne jamais demander un service à Queudver

**Note des auteures :** C'est Noël ! Enfin non, c'est samedi alors on vous en fait deux pour le prix d'un ^^ (Celui-ci est signé Lullaby)

Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Ne jamais demander un service à Queudver **

« Queudver ! Queudver ! »

Par Morgane mais où est passé cet abruti ? Douce chimère mais où diantre est passée ma baguette surtout ?

« QUEUDVER !!! »

« Oui maître »

Ah voilà enfin cet obséquieux crétin. Qui doit sûrement être en train de ramper d'après ce que je peux en dire du son de sa voix, légèrement étranglé (c'est normal, il a peur de moi) et étouffé (parce qu'il a le nez sur le sol).

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de lumière ? »

« Je… (il déglutit) Je ne sais p..pas maître » ben tiens, m'en serais pas douté.

« Trouve-moi Nagini » elle au moins, elle pourra m'aider.

« Bien maître » ça c'est un bon toutou.

Je l'entends maintenant renverser divers meubles dans sa quête, se prendre les pieds dans le tapis (j'avais bien dit à Lucius qu'un environnement austère serait bien plus bénéfique, mais pensez-vous qu'il m'écouterait ?)

Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à la chercher moi-même, Nagini.

Je la cherche vaguement à l'aveuglette avant de buter dans une table basse. Exaspéré, je siffle son nom.

Aussitôt, un truc mou et lourd me tombe dessus, me plaquant au sol, et deux mains boudinées viennent enserrer mon cou.

« Je la tiens, maître, je l'ai ! je ne la lâche plus ! »

Sauf que là, c'est mon cou que tu enserres, sombre et funeste abruti ! Gargouillai-je sans succès.

Je tente de me débattre, de le désarçonner.

« Maître, venez m'aider, elle est plus vigoureuse qu'il n'y paraît ! »

Merci du compliment mais si tu pouvais ARRÊTER DE M'ETRANGLER !

Bon sang, il a plus de force que je ne croyais, le rat d'égout.

Ah si seulement je n'avais pas égaré ma baguette… ou ce stupide reptile.

Ou si seulement j'avais tué Queudver…

Et c'est sur cette pensée emblématique que le Lord noir, privé d'oxygène, trépassa, aux mains boudinées de son serviteur.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Vos réactions sont évidemment les bienvenues !

Le prochain est pour demain !


	4. Attention, peinture fraîche !

**Drabbles HP : Les mille et une morts de Voldemort**

Et la suite pour aujourd'hui ! j'en poste normalement trois (sauf si l'éditeur se fait tuer à coup de hache...)

Bonne lecture, celui-ci est de moi

**

* * *

  
**

**Attention peinture fraîche !**

Saviez-vous pourquoi à la mort des sorciers les proches réalisent un portrait du défunt ?

Et bien tout simplement pour garder une trace de sa mémoire, de sa personnalité. Il n'est pas réellement là mais un fragment de son entité persiste en ce monde pour consoler ceux qui y sont encore.

Évidement, il est inutile de préciser que chaque entité n'est pas toujours d'accord pour léguer ainsi un petit bout d'elle-même.

D'autant plus si c'est l'assassin en personne qui jette le charme de matérialisation artistique.

Et qui plus est, si c'est Voldemort qui oblige une partie de vous-même de rester dans ce monde en vous tirant par la peau du c… séant !

C'est donc ainsi que Narcissa Darlania Heilen née Black se retrouva coincée dans le portrait tout frais et flambant neuf dans le bureau de son ancien maître.

Et que la très blonde ancienne mangemorte décédée depuis tout juste quelques heures fusillait du regard son créateur matériel.

Tout en lui jetant le plus de peinture qu'elle pouvait.

Sans oublier de préciser que ledit créateur protestait la bouche ouverte.

Et que tout être humain doué d'un minimum d'intelligence sait à partir de ses cinq ans que la peinture n'est pas le meilleur des aliments.

Sourde aux protestations de son ancien maître, ou du moins aurait-elle aimé l'être, lady Malefoy continua donc inlassablement à envoyer toute l'acrylique à portée de son portrait sur le terrible seigneur des ténèbres, qui crachotait vainement le liquide lourd et toxique qu'il avalait immanquablement.

Ce qui était bien pour elle c'est que l'acrylique sèche vite et que son portrait fut vite fini malgré les fuites malencontreuses qu'il subit.

Ce qui était moins bien pour son maître, c'est que la peinture dans son nez et sa bouche avait séché aussi. Et que par conséquent, l'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons tout neufs que Severus était parvenu à lui rendre.

Et c'est sous les ricanements victorieux de la belle défunte que le Lord s'éteignit, le nez bleu et la gorge rouge d'acrylique brillante.

* * *

Et au suivant si mon pc veut bien


	5. Si tu avances et que je recule

**Rating :** On passe à du T pour ce chapitre, pour cause de sous-entendus douteux.

Ce petit méfait est de Graveyard Lullaby

Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Si tu avances et que je recule…**

« Tu sais Narcissa, je ne suis pas totalement sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de procéder… »

« Mais si, tu verras. Cette méthode a fait ses preuves, et puis c'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas déjà épuisé toutes les autres. »

« Oui mais quand même. Je trouve cette position pour le moins inconfortable. »

« Mais de cette façon, tu seras bien obligé de faire les bons mouvements. »

« De tels risques sont-ils absolument nécessaires ? »

« Si tu as peur, il fallait y arriver avant ! »

Vaincu, le Lord Noir se tut. C'est vrai, mais il ne l'aurait bien sûr jamais avoué, il se révélait un bien piètre élève dans ce domaine en particulier.

Demandez-lui la lune en magie, il vous la servira sur un plateau d'argent, mais dès qu'il est question de bouger son corps (sans l'aide de la magie en prime !)…

Déterminée, la professeure raffermit sa prise et reprit sa leçon d'un ton sévère.

« Bien, maintenant, si tu avances et que je recule… »

Mais son élève trop pressé n'avait pas écouté ses instructions, encore une fois, et il fit un fatidique pas en arrière.

Il le savait bien pourtant, qu'apprendre à danser la valse au bord d'une falaise, c'était vraiment une idée à la con…

Merci encore, Narcissa !

___________________________________________________________________________________

Méfait accompli...

Verdict ?


	6. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Et le troisième du jour, attention rating T, je pense, sous-entendus (et même plus que ça) de possible relation entre deux hommes (donc homophobes, ne pas incendier les auteurs pour cela merci, nous vous aurons prévenus !)

Pour les autres, enjoy !

* * *

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !**

Perdu dans ses pensées, assis juste devant la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu doux, Dumbledore cogitait son idée. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter chèrement si son plan échouait, mais en même temps … ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il donne de sa personne pour épargner l'enfant qui n'avait que trop donné déjà ?

Inspirant et sûr de lui, ou presque, le vieux sorcier saisit un portoloin devant lui et disparut en un léger craquement.

Lorsque Lord Voldemort vit le vieux fou de directeur apparaître en face de lui, la mine défaite, il sourit narquoisement à son ennemi.

« Albus, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? »

« Je suis venu demander une trêve »

Haussant un sourcil presque inexistant, Tom Jedusor dévisagea Dumbledore avec intérêt.

« Et qu'avez-vous donc à proposer ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu sans rien »

« En effet » Marmonna l'aîné avant de toussoter légèrement.

Et il mit un genoux en terre, juste devant le mage noir qui gardait son air impassible.

« Vous vous soumettez ? »

« Nullement, mon très cher Tom je … »

« Vous … ? »

« M'accorderez-vous l'immense et insigne honneur de m'épouser ? »

« QUOI ?!? »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt à quatre pattes, Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore rampa sensiblement vers le seigneur des ténèbres et lui prit tendrement la main entre les siennes.

« Je me consume d'amour pour vous depuis si longtemps, je vous en prie de considérer sérieusement ma demande, je suis sincère et je souffre trop de devoir me battre avec vous » _et accessoirement de marcher actuellement sur ma barbe …_

« Mais vous n'y pensez pas funeste pédophile ! » Hurla presque le tyran en tentant de récupérer sa main quitte à se l'arracher.

Albus pinça les lèvres de tristesse et chuchota presque pour lui-même.

« Certes j'avais déjà des vues sur vous depuis l'orphelinat mais vous avez toujours paru plus mûr que vous ne l'étiez »

S'étouffant à moitié et fixant son ancien professeur avec un air désormais horrifié, Tom s'écarta autant qu'il pouvait de ce fou.

« Je vous en supplie ! Ne me rejetez pas ! Je n'ai jamais aimé que vous depuis tout ce temps ! » Gémit Dumbledore en se penchant vers le lord qui ne pouvait se reculer plus dans son trône qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Couina le lord en repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait son soupirant, sans grand succès.

Et quand les lèvres fines et légèrement dures du vieil homme rencontrèrent les siennes en douceur, Voldemort se dit qu'il devait faire le pire cauchemar de toute sa vie.

Et c'est sur ce fait que le pauvre petit cœur du mage noir, trop troublé par tant d'émotions, cessa de se battre contre cette vie qui décidément lui en voulait beaucoup.

* * *

A demain pour de prochaines ... aventures ? hem ... disons de prochaines destinées ^^


	7. J'me laverai plus !

Bonjour tout le monde !

En toute honnêteté,ma soeur a pensé mettre un rating M pour cause de mage noir à poil, mais finalement, comme il n'est pas décrit dans les détails, elle pense que les âmes plus jeunes n'en seront pas trop choquées ^^

Donc celui-ci est de Graveyard Lullaby

Bonne lecture !

______________________________________________________________________________________

**J'me laverai plus !**

Ah ! Moment béni parmi tous ! Le bain ! Chaud, moussant, frissonnant de milliers de petites bulles, quelques plus grosses bulles surnageant ou voltigeant par-dessus la mousse épaisse et blanche d'où émergeaient, éminences grises, les épaules et la tête du plus célèbre des mages noirs (il avait même détrôné Salazar Serpentard, son illustre ancêtre, et n'en était pas peu fier).

Détendu, délassé, le terrible Voldemort se prélassait dans sa mini piscine très personnelle, où s'ébattaient gaiement deux couples de canards en caoutchouc. Et ce sont ces canards, et non la pudeur comme on pourrait le croire, qui poussaient l'homme reptilien à interdire l'entrée de sa salle de bains à quiconque. Même Bellatrix n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il fut tenté plus d'une fois de la mettre dans son bain.

Mais il devait protéger ses coincoins, et aussi sa réputation.

Voldemort, ex-Tom Jedusor, était tellement bien détendu qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, quand il perçut un léger mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Son canard préféré, Bélial, venait d'effectuer un piqué parfait, si rapide qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de voir le bout de la queue rouge disparaître dans l'écume savonneuse. Curieux de savoir comment évoluait un canard en caoutchouc en milieu sous-marin, le grand Lord piqua une tête à son tour.

Et se retrouva avec du savon plein les yeux. Il tâcha de s'en débarrasser, sans grand succès, avouons-le, et se mit à la recherche de son précieux coincoin, à moitié aveugle.

Bizarrement, il ne le voyait pas. Il avait beau chercher partout, il ne trouvait pas.

Et puis cette baignoire était bien grande tout d'un coup. Et bien profonde aussi, se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le haut. Il ne s'affola toutefois pas longtemps, se rappelant qu'à cause du savon, il bénéficiait à peu près de la vision d'une taupe prise dans le rayon d'un _lumos maxima_. L'air se faisant rare, il donna un grand coup de talon dans le fond (Aïe !) pour se propulser vers la surface. À sa grande surprise, cela ne suffit pas à lui accorder la goulée d'air tant désirée. À la place, c'est plutôt une grande goulée d'eau qu'il avala (Gloups !) et qu'il se mit à recracher convulsivement tout en essayant de brasser l'eau pour remonter à la surface. Cette mésaventure lui donnait bien envie de renoncer aux bains. Son corps se cambrait, ses poumons peinaient à se vider du liquide chaud et savonneux, ses membres faisaient de grands mouvements désordonnés, mais rien n'y faisait. La surface n'était toujours pas en vue. Deux mètres plus haut, une petite tête rouge en caoutchouc observait ses efforts pitoyables par-dessous la couche de mousse.

Enfin, dans un ultime sursaut, le corps gris consuma sa dernière particule d'oxygène, et s'éteignit sur une pensée très philosophique : « J'me laverai plus ! ». Et surtout très hygiénique.

Satisfait, le canard retira sa tête de l'eau, nagea habilement vers le bord où il se transforma en un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, étonnamment propres pour une fois. Il ceignit une serviette autour de ses reins et rendit à la baignoire sa taille et sa profondeur d'origine, déjà fort respectables ma foi, mais sans commune mesure avec le bassin olympique qui trônait dans la salle deux secondes plus tôt.

Décidément, on ne se méfiait pas assez des canards.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alors ? Marrant ? Vraiment pas ? Votre avis nous intéresse ! (c'était le slogan de qui ça encore ? Priez pour moi, mes soeurs (mes frères ?), car nous sommes des poissons rouges...)


	8. Mystère et boule de gomme !

Celui-ci est de moi

(mais pas besoin d'augmenter le rating pour cette fois)

Bonne lecture !

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Mystère et boule de gomme**

Décidément, Lord Voldemort devenait gâteux ! Enfin presque, ou du moins à certains niveaux. Mais que voulez-vous, les moldus peuvent persuader tout le monde, même le mage noir le plus puissant de la terre.

Faut dire aussi, quelle idée de vouloir tuer un gosse de cinq ans en cherchant à marchander !

Pour finir … et bien l'enfant était toujours vivant.

Étonnant non ?

Et en échange le terrible seigneur des ténèbres avait eu droit à … un paquet de chewing-gum ! Pour sûr, le petit était soit un futur commerçant, soit un futur politicien !

Donc, Tom Jedusor venait, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'épargner une de ses proies et comme il était vieux, c'étaient pas les occasions qui avaient manqué !

Et c'est avec un emballage plein de petit bout de caoutchouc rose aromatisés à la fraise que Voldemort rentra chez lui.

Curieux malgré lui, il décida de goûter la friandise de l'enfant. Déballant minutieusement sa prochaine expérience moldue, il la mit en bouche et commença à mâcher.

Le goût de fraise lui sembla un brin dénaturé, mais très agréable. Mâchouillant encore et appréciant la texture élastique du chewing-gum, il se décida d'en prendre un deuxième. Le goût passait assez vite, mais c'était très intéressant pour s'occuper un peu et oublier la faim.

Il sortit une troisième gomme du paquet et avala les deux qu'il avait en bouche.

Enfin du moins, voulut-il avaler la boule caoutchouteuse qui se coinça dans le fond de sa gorge. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas écrit sur le paquet que ça ne s'avalait pas. Il toussa, mais l'objet résistait et se colla encore plus à sa gorge.

Hoquetant pour récupérer de l'air, le lord sortit sa baguette pour faire disparaître la friandise … qui devint invisible, mais obstruait toujours le fragile gosier du mage noir.

Assailli par des nausées et un manque grandissant d'air, le lord chuta à terre, tenant faiblement sa gorge en un ultime réflexe de survie … pas très utile.

Quand une heure plus tard ses mangemorts le retrouvèrent, aucun d'entre eux ne sut comment leur maître mourut.

________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il faire part d'un avis, d'une critique, d'une doléance, voire de condoléances ? ^^


	9. Je crois bien que j'ai vu un Rominet

Bonsoir,

Voici l'historiette d'hier ^^ signée Graveyard Lullaby

Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**J'crois bien qu'j'ai vu un rominet !  
**

Mouahahaha ! ça y est ! Je suis dans la place ! Tremblez misérables véracrasses !

Euh…

Mais pourquoi y a personne ?

C'est pas gentil, les enfants, vous me coupez tous mes effets !

Mais ils sont où les marmots ?

Pas sous les canapés… sous les tapis non plus… Derrière les tapisseries ? Que nenni ! Dans leurs dortoirs peut-être ? Ah non, pas chez les garçons en tout cas… Voyons voir chez les filles…

Mais qui est l'abruti qui a installé un toboggan ici ? Je me suis râpé le nez sur la pierre… et tout ce que j'en dis, c'est « AOUTCH ! »

Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, ils doivent être sortis.

Sans blague, je n'ai pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien ! Foi de Voldemort, c'est ce soir que ce sale gosse trépassera même si je dois l'attendre pendant des heures.

…

C'est joli ici…

Personne ne veut me jouer un petit air de shamisen pour me faire patienter ? Non ? Vraiment pas ?

Mais je m'ennuie moi… (soyez gentils de ne dire à personne que je boude sinon je vous écorche de mes propres ongles).

Oh tiens, on dirait qu'un jeune étourdi a oublié son dessert sur cette table. Il a l'air appétissant en plus… une sorte de crème, et quel arôme !

Tant pis pour lui, il avait qu'à pas la laisser traîner !

Tiens, c'est marrant, ce dessert me fait un drôle d'effet… je ne dois plus être habitué aux sucreries depuis le temps. La dernière fois, ça doit remonter à… euh… bah je dirais l'entretien avec Albus quand je lui avais demandé le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le vieux siphonné avait insisté pour que je prenne un bonbon au citron.

N'empêche, il me fait vraiment un drôle d'effet ce dessert !

Tiens, je me sens très léger tout à coup… et mais ! Je vole !

Et j'ai des plumes aussi ! Et puis je me sens ridiculement petit et…

Et…

Et j'crois bien qu'j'ai vu un rominet !! C'est un truc orange, pelucheux, de la taille d'un petit tigre et qui me regarde comme Goyle junior regarde un poulet rôti ! C'est définitivement un chat ! Un gros chat !

Sauve qui peut !

Plus haut ! Il ne m'aura pas si je vole assez haut ! Si je…

Trop tard…

Trente minutes plus tard, les Gryffondors rentraient dans leur tour en faisant un triomphe aux joueurs de leur équipe, et Hermione découvrait une petite plume jaune qui pendouillait tristement des babines de Pattenrond.

Dix minutes plus tard, Fred et George fuyaient sous un vol vindicatif de corbeaux dirigés par la sorcière furibonde. Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de laisser traîner une crème canari ! Il fallait tout de suite voir le directeur et trouver quel malheureux élève s'était fait croquer !


	10. Incassable, incassable, oh ! cassé

Rating : T+ pour cause de précision de mort violente (enfin presque mais vous voilà prévenu !) hem j'ai pas écrit gore non plus hein !

Voici donc le drabble d'aujourd'hui,

Il est de moi, un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Incassable, incassable, oh ! Cassé … **

Le monde des ténèbres venait de plonger dans le chaos … et pas de sa faute cette fois ci !

La faute revenait au citronné du bulbe rachidien qui les attaquait avec une armée sortie d'on ne savait où … (de son chapeau sans doute, vu la taille, c'était plus que probable !)

C'était donc la débandade dans les couloirs et jardins du QG des mangemorts, même Voldemort semblait être pris de panique.

Ils étaient encerclés, seuls les loups-garous de l'armée des ténèbres s'en sortaient en s'enfuyant.

Et c'est Fenrir Greyback, fervent admirateur et ami du mage noir en détresse qui courut à son secours. Attrapant la robe de l'homme entre ses mâchoires puissantes tout en veillant à ne pas le mordre, il détala à travers les pelouses embrasées du lieu, évitant les arbres et les roches du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Tom Jedusor, déjà pas au mieux de sa forme lors de son « harponnage » par le loup-garou, se faisait ballotter dans tout les sens, sa robe se déchirant lentement sous les crocs de la bête et son corps se prenant toutes les pierrailles et autres obstacles possibles et imaginables sur le chemin que Greyback parcourait pour le sauver.

Souffrant en silence, le Lord se persuadait qu'il était solide, après tout, il avait déjà vu bien pire.

Mais en bout de course, lorsque le loup s'arrêta enfin, hors de vue et hors d'haleine, il s'aperçut que Tom ne bougeait plus.

Oh ! Cassé … pensa la créature en remarquant que la tête de son maître n'avait pas suivi …

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop traumatisés ? Non ? Donc je vais devoir faire encore plus fort !

A demain pour le suivant !


	11. La musique adoucit les moeurs

**Rating :** T hé oui, les enfants, cette mort-ci est assez violente à nouveau. Pauvre Voldy, qu'est-ce qu'on lui en fait voir ! (rire sadique à peine camouflé des deux auteures)

Celui-ci est de Graveyard Lullaby

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**La musique adoucit les mœurs**

Les doigts d'albâtre couraient sur les touches du piano, délivrant une interprétation assez magistrale du vol du bourdon. Son interprétation terminée, la jeune fille se laissa aller doucement vers l'arrière et se tourna vers son nouvel élève qui la contemplait, pantois.

« Vous êtes absolument sûr de vouloir commencer par ce genre de morceau ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Est-il besoin de préciser qu'elle n'était pas volontaire pour cette activité de bénévole ?

« Rien ne m'est impossible ! » Répliqua l'élève avec morgue après avoir ramassé sa mâchoire qui pendait sur ses genoux.

La professeure commise d'office perdit son sourire suffisant. Elle était pourtant sûre de son coup. Non mais, sans blague, il lui avait fallu cinq ans de cours particuliers pour arriver à jouer ce morceau particulier plus ou moins correctement. Mais impossible n'est pas Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il allait voir !

Obligeamment, elle lui céda la place sur le siège et installa à son intention la partition qu'elle-même connaissait par chœur.

Les mains blafardes vinrent se poser de manière un peu trop décidée (comprenez : vinrent s'écraser) sur le clavier, les doigts trop écartés formant deux caricatures d'araignée. Il tourna sa face de serpent vers sa prof l'air de dire « Et maintenant ? »

Soupirant, elle lui pointa la partition.

« Essayez de jouer la première mesure. »

Le reptile lui rendit un regard bovin.

« Et quelles touches suis-je censé enfoncer pour jouer cette première machin-chose ? »

La jeune fille se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts et respira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Les yeux toujours clos, elle éructa d'une voix sourde et menaçante :

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez MÊME PAS lire une partition ? »

« Et pourquoi donc serais-je censé savoir lire un truc pareil ? »

« Mais pour pouvoir jouer de la musique c'est malin ! »

« Tu es là pour m'apprendre il me semble ! »

« Mais on n'apprend pas à jouer au Quidditch avant d'avoir appris à marcher ! C'est aberrant, c'est vraiment mettre la calèche avant les sombrals ! »

« Qu'importe, tu vas m'apprendre et plus vite que ça ! »

« Ah ne commencez pas à m'énerver ! »

« Tu es censée m'apprendre à jouer, alors fais ton boulot ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon tu ne deviendras jamais une Mangemort, je te torturerai et je torturerai ta famille aussi ! Et peut-être même que je tuerai ton hibou ! »

« Alors, je n'ai pas le choix. » dit-elle avec toutes les apparences de la défaite.

« Appuyez sur cette touche-ci, puis celle-ci, puis celle-là, celle-là enfin et faites-le de plus en plus vite, on verra la suite de la mesure après. »

Et pendant que son élève tapotait avec hésitation les touches indiquées, elle alla dans les entrailles du piano chipoter à la corde de do bécarre 4.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce piano enfin ? »

« Cette note m'a l'air désaccordée, je vais arranger ça. Faites plutôt attention à ce que vous faites. C'est mi, ré dièse, ré bécarre, do dièse et non pas ré dièse, mi, do dièse, ré bécarre. »

Tirant la langue, le Lord Noir se reconcentra sur les touches qu'il devait enfoncer, et dans le bon ordre s'il vous plait !

« Voilà, c'est mieux. Plus vite maintenant. »

Tout en murmurant ses encouragements, la jeune Parkinson s'était glissée derrière son élève, tenant entre ses mains la pauvre corde de do qu'elle avait détachée du piano.

« Maintenant rajoutez un ré bécarre… la touche blanche juste à côté du do dièse… Non, l'autre touche blanche ! Voilà. »

Elle enfila sans un bruit ses gants en cuir de dragon, puis enroula la corde autour de ses deux mains de façon à avoir une prise bien solide.

« Un peu plus vite et rajoutez un do dièse à la fin de la séquence… »

Elle tendit la corde métallique et fine entre ses deux mains.

« Un do bécarre à présent… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à en avoir marre de cet instrument à vrai dire, et puis ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que cette petite peste avait joué un peu plus tôt.

« Plus vite ! »

Et en plus, elle se permettait de lui donner des ordres !

Rapidement, Pansy enroula la corde du piano autour de cou de son « maître » et tira.

« Oh noon ! Mais comment je vais nettoyer ce piano moi ? » se lamenta-t-elle. « Maman m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop impulsive… c'est déjà dur de nettoyer une tache de sang, mais alors un geyser… »

Dégoûtée, elle mit la tête dans un sac et le corps dans un autre puis courut appeler sa mère pour qu'elle l'aide à nettoyer le pauvre piano.

___________________________________________________________________

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Des commentaires, des réactions ? Your pleasure is ours ^^ (mais vous pouvez envoyer des critiques aussi, on ne mord pas)


	12. Mort De Rire !

Hello ! Et deux drabbles pour ce samedi ... quand ma soeur m'aura passé le sien ^^

Donc ce qui suit est de mon fait, rating tout public

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**12) Mort De Rire !**

Il était perdu !

Les murs du cachot dans lequel il avait été jeté sentaient le moisi et plusieurs rats l'observaient agglutinés dans un des coins humides, le faisant frissonner et espérer que Pettigrow ne soit pas parmi eux.

Désespéré et ne se souvenant de rien d'autre sinon que d'être tombé inconscient en pleine bataille quelques heures plus tôt, Ronald Weasley réalisait avec horreur qu'il allait sûrement bientôt mourir ou pire servir d'appât pour un piège du maléfique Lord Voldemort.

Déglutissant, il frémit en entendant les verrous de la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrir.

La créature repoussante qu'était devenu le Seigneur des ténèbres depuis sa résurrection se glissa dans la pièce exiguë.

La panique s'empara du jeune gryffondor qui se dit qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de servir à un quelconque plan du monstre sanguinaire.

Et alors le roux releva fièrement la tête, une idée folle en tête, relevant de la folie furieuse, mais au moins il serait directement tué et le mage noir ne saurait pas l'exploiter.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend donc si fier pathétique petit griffon ? » Susurra Jedusor avec un sourire torve.

Prenant son courage de petit griffon à deux mains, Ron s'élança sur le mage noir … pour se faire plaquer à même le sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en a fallu pour le dire.

Notez toutefois que le lord avait plaqué le rouquin sur la terre poisseuse avec son propre corps. Ce qui laissait donc le champ presque entièrement libre pour son plan de génie … hum de fou à lier bon pour l'asile à perpétuité.

Et le seigneur noir ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait.

Deux mains aussi agiles que désespérées passaient et repassaient sur les côtes de Tom avec l'expérience d'un enfant dans une famille nombreuses.

Et un éclat de rire surpris emplit le froid cachot alors que Ronald Billius Weasley chatouillait le pire psychopathe de l'ère actuelle.

L'homme serpent se débattait pour échapper aux cruelles mains qui le faisaient rire ainsi devant un ennemi, mais ses efforts furent vain, il n'était rien comparé aux jumeaux lors d'une telle joute !

Et Ron continuait, passant au cou dès qu'il y avait accès, le ventre, les côtes, le creux du genou, les plantes de pieds (car il était parvenu, il ne savait trop comment, à enlever les bottes du lord). Chaque partie plus sensible était martyrisée sans discontinuité et Tom haleta bien vite sous le manque d'air et l'impossibilité de respirer convenablement entre les différentes gratouilles qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Et son rire qui augmentait de volume s'étendit par delà les cachots, résonnant dans tous les couloirs environnant. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, ri autant !

Puis d'un coup, le rire se stoppa.

Et Ronald Weasley, étendu sur le sol, se demanda comment cela ce faisait que le lord soit mort de rire avant de l'avoir tué.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Avez-vous des envies particulières pour les morts de notre très cher et regretté Voldemort ?


	13. A grands coups d'arguments

Et voici le second en ce beau samedi ! (Il fait beau ici et chez vous ?)

**Rating :** Pour cause de situation de départ assez peu banale, je vais mettre un rating T. Il est question de torture ici.

Celui-ci est de Lullaby

Bonne lecture ! (si l'idée de la torture ne vous donne pas des envies de noyer votre clavier sous un seau de vomi évidemment)

______________________________________________________________________________________

**À grands coups d'arguments**

Dans un sombre cachot du manoir Jedusor, un homme s'arrachait les cheveux, un deuxième en ferait bien autant s'il en avait, et une jeune fille s'emballait dans son exposé.

« Mais comment voulez-vous produire un Doloris efficace avec un poignet aussi raide ? Il faut être ferme, je vous l'accorde, mais pas rigide ! »

Vous voyez le topo ?

Le pauvre Macnair, en ayant marre qu'on lui réapprenne ce qu'il faisait de mieux, finit par se résoudre de passer à la méthode moldue. Plus sale, mais un peu de saleté n'avait jamais tué personne, à part la victime.

Il saisit une paire de tenailles sur un établi et revint vers la prisonnière.

« J'espère que ça va marcher cette fois » l'apostropha son maître. « Quant à vous miss Granger, on va voir si vous faites encore la fière. »

La demoiselle releva le menton en signe de défi avant de se concentrer sur le bourreau qui rapprochait dangereusement les tenailles de ses pieds nus.

« Vous savez, on obtient un bien meilleur résultat en tenant les tenailles à l'horizontale, et non à un angle de 45° comme vous semblez vouloir le faire. C'est écrit dans tous les bons traités de torture, d'ailleurs si vous avez lu celui d'Arnold le Hargneux, vous ne pouvez qu'être d'accord avec moi. D'autre part, vos tenailles sont trop bien entretenues, Sigfried le Borgne, dans son traité « De la lame à la vérité », page 14, alinéa 5, précise bien qu'une lame légèrement émoussé, même si elle demande un peu plus d'efforts de la part du bourreau, obtient de bien meilleurs résultats sur la victime qu'une lame affûtée. Il ne faut pas confondre les professions, vous êtes bourreau et non boucher, d'ailleurs je trouve tout simplement hallucinant que vous n'ayez même pas lu le livre de Raymond la Faucille, qui est quand même le B.. Un peu trop vulgarisé peut-être mais les illustrations sont plutôt bien faites, très détaillées et très exactes anatomiquement parlant. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant, vous saviez que les sorciers n'ont jamais dans leur histoire pratiqué la dissection ? à mon avis, l'illustrateur était un né-moldu, une telle précision n'est pas possible autrement. Vous avez vu à la page 67 le dessin si détaillé des muscles de l'avant-bras ? Si on était sensible à ce genre d'esthétique ultra-réaliste, on pourrait appeler ça un chef d'œuvre… »

Et, croyez-le ou non, mais ça faisait deux heures que ça durait. Macnair n'avait pas encore réussi à infliger la moindre once de douleur à la prisonnière car ses critiques incessantes le déstabilisaient (bon il l'avait baffée une fois, mais ça ne compte pas, et ça l'avait à peine interrompue avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa logorrhée interminable).

Affalée dans un coin de la pièce, la tête dodelinant sur le mur de pierre froide, Lord Voldemort ne se demandait même plus quand ce blabla incessant allait cesser. Il restait là par habitude. Lui qui espérait des cris, il en était pour ses frais. Cette gamine était énervante au début, mais maintenant elle était juste ennuyeuse à mourir. Et puis quel genre d'enfant en savait autant en matière de torture ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, certains enfants de ses chers mangemorts devaient en savoir autant ou presque sur le sujet, même s'ils n'auraient pas eu l'impudence de l'assommer avec leurs connaissances, dussent-ils se retrouver dans la position de la jeune idiote à la tête trop pleine ici présente. Albus devait avoir raison. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur cette génération.

Mac Nair quant à lui, se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de son point de rupture. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de le critiquer. Sur ce qu'il faisait le mieux ! Sur ses méthodes de torture ! Personne n'avait le droit de le critiquer, et surtout pas ses victimes ! Il pouvait comprendre que les personnes qu'il « interrogeait » ne mesurent pas l'étendue de son talent, mais de là à le dénigrer ! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il était un bourreau de talent et il allait le prouver ! Résolument, il alla chercher le fouet.

« Ah oui, un grand classique, le fouet. » Commenta Hermione avec un air de profond ennui. Mais elle allait la fermer cette petite dinde ?

Le bourreau fit cingler trois coups très rapprochés sur ses épaules.

« Les coups sont beaucoup trop rapprochés, je n'ai absolument pas senti les deux derniers, vous devriez plus les espacer vous savez ? C'est lié à la production d'endorphine, si vous remettez un coup en plein pendant son action, le coup est totalement inutile. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous sortez de Durmstrang avec de si piètres compétences, même une première année de Beauxbâtons sait cela voyons ! »

C'en était trop ! Le fier bourreau craqua, et s'effondra en larmes avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Dans le coin, le grand Voldemort n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, totalement amorphe. Hermione, continuant son exposé à la manière d'une berceuse pour le pauvre mage noir visiblement mort d'ennui, s'empara d'un fin scalpel. D'un geste net et précis digne du meilleur chirurgien moldu, elle trancha la carotide de la Némésis du monde sorcier tout entier.

« Et voilà le travail ! » s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite. « Voldemort abattu à grands coups d'arguments. »

Et elle pouvait être fière. Toutes ces heures de recherches à la bibliothèque auront porté leurs fruits au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

________________________________________________________________

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Des réactions ? Critiques ? Suggestions ?

Si vous souhaitez nous soumettre des idées de mort pour ce très cher et regretté Voldy, nous sommes toute ouïe ^^

A demain pour d'autres mésaventures ! (Je crois qu'à force, le pauvre Voldy va détester les week-ends)


	14. Histoire à lire au coin du feu

Et c'est dimanche, donc trois drabbles pour aujourd'hui

Le premier est de moi, (les autres quand ma soeur m'aura passé le sien et que j'aurai écris l'autre)

Rating : Je dirai T+ vu la mort cette fois-ci, bon je ne décris pas excessivement mais bon, les plus jeunes prenez garde à ne pas être trop traumatisés ! Même si nous tuons Voldy à toutes les sauces, il n'en est pas moins que nous ne désirons en rien attenter à vos vies !

Sur ce ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**14) Histoire à lire au coin du feu **

Dans une atmosphère lugubre, mais réchauffé par un feu doux dans la cheminée, Lord Voldemort lisait un livre de magie noire pour limiter ses contacts mentaux avec ce satané gamin de Potter.

Assis bien confortablement dans un fauteuil de velours noir et vert, un petit coussin gris assurant le confort de sa chute de reins, il tournait distraitement les pages du grimoire.

La fatigue commençait à s'insinuer sournoisement en lui et ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement. Il sursauta en tentant de se reprendre et de garder son esprit en éveil pour continuer sa lecture. Il manquait de temps libre.

Parce qu'il était le mage noir le plus terrible de tout les temps, les sorciers pensaient qu'il n'avait pas de loisirs et ne lui laissaient donc pas le temps d'en avoir.

« C'est pas juste ! » Bouda le lord avec une moue vexée.

Lui aussi avait droit à du temps à lui ! Pour lire, dormir, rire aussi, mais pas trop hein ! Il était déjà mort une fois comme ça, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

Il voulait pouvoir se détendre.

Oh et puis zut ! Il le voulait alors il le ferait !

Ce que mage veut … et bien se passe quand même et les autres n'ont rien à dire. Na !

Et c'est sur cette résolution que Voldemort se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et négligea le livre pour fermer ses paupières et se reposer enfin un peu.

Non loin de là, à Poudlard plus précisément, Harry Potter sentait son esprit couler vers celui de Tom Jedusor.

« Et lui il arrive à dormir avec tout ce qu'il fait ! Je m'en vais le réveiller ! Ça lui apprendra à écourter mes nuits ! Vengeance, muahaha ! »

Tout en ricanant, dérangeant déjà le lord par ce fait, le survivant étudia un peu l'état d'esprit de son ennemi et en profita pour en connaître un peu plus sur les lectures du mage noir.

Avisant un passage intéressant dans les méandres de la mémoire visuelle du Lord, il fouina et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

« Héhé ! Cette fois, il est cuit ! » Jubila le futur sauveur.

Effectuant un léger transfert, tout en veillant à garder son hôte dans un semi-sommeil, Harry parvint à lancer un sort de pyro-expansion sur la cheminée. Épuisé, il réveilla d'un coup le mage noir, envahissant son esprit de tout son être tandis que Tom hurlait de douleur sous l'intrusion.

« Sale gamin ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais la présence du survivant s'évanouit bien vite, ledit survivant étant parti sucrer les fraises de son côté.

Le lord soupira puis se tendit, figé et effrayé en même temps. Ayant soudain un énorme doute.

« Il fait chaud ou est-ce que c'est moi ?! »

Un cri de banshee s'échappa de sa gorge quand il se rendit compte que tout autour de lui avait pris feu … et lui aussi. Le bas de ses robes était léché par les flammes qui sortaient par vagues de la cheminée, un brasier remplaçait ce qui lui servait de fauteuil et les tapisseries qui servaient de décor étaient réduites à l'état de braise.

« Au secooooouuuuuuurs !!!! » Couina désespérément Voldemort en glapissant de douleur lorsque ses pieds furent pris dans le feu de la pièce.

Lorsque Harry Potter se réveilla le lendemain, un cauchemar fait de cendres et de ruines le laissa perplexe et inquiet. Alors c'était vraiment fini ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il rêvé après de canard rouge pour le bain ?

* * *

La suite bientôt


	15. ça faisait des lustres !

Et voici le second. Suite à un petit problème technique, j'en posterai donc trois aujourd'hui. Les deux manquants d'hier et celui du jour.

Celui-ci est de Lullaby, nous espèrons que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________

**Ça faisait des lustres ! **

D'un pas très léger, Lord Voldemort s'était infiltré très silencieusement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il s'était fait avoir une fois, mais comme le dit le proverbe : « un âne ne bute pas deux fois sur la même pierre. » Par conséquent celle-ci serait la bonne !

« MAIS QUI VOILÀ ? » s'exclama une voix tonitruante.

Avec fort peu de dignité, et encore moins de virilité, le grand mage noir, surpris, glapit.

Et darda un regard indigné sur l'esprit frappeur du château, j'ai nommé Peeves, qui flottait à peu près au-dessus de sa tête et le contemplait dans une position grotesque, la tête entre les jambes.

« Chuuuut ! » lui intima-t-il. Il semblerait que notre mage noir préféré avait beaucoup d'espoir ce soir. Ou très peu d'intelligence.

« Voldy ! Vieille branche ! Ça faisait des lustres ! »

Voldy, outré, ouvrit la bouche, sans nul doute pour protester, quand Peeves finit de dévisser le lustre. Un très beau lustre, à l'ancienne, très lourd, avec une flèche en argent au centre.

Et c'est ainsi que Voldy la vieille branche finit empalé par un pauvre lustre qui avait bénéficié d'une assistance au suicide d'un esprit frappé.

________________________________________________________________

Et voilà. La suite dès que possible (je dois aller à mon cours d'anatomie T_T)


	16. Pas un bruit !

Voilà, l'idée m'a été donnée par Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua et bien que normalement j'aurai dû l'écrire plus tard, j'ai été bien inspirée donc le voici maintenant

Donc le dernier qui aurait dû être posté dimanche, le suivant pour bientôt

(et aujourd'hui si ma marmotte me lâche pas, nom affectueux de mon cerveau toujours pas réveillé depuis samedi, d'où le petit problème technique de dimanche)

Rating : Tout public je pense, rien de choquant ni trop explicite

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**16) Pas un bruit !**

Minuit !

L'heure du crime !

Ou presque …

Lord Voldemort se glissait subrepticement dans un bâtiment qui se profilait dans l'ombre de la nuit, avançant à pas feutrés dans l'herbe humide que foulaient ses pieds.

Vous me direz que déjà là quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

Il fallait le dire aussi, de l'herbe à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas banal.

Mais dans les serres de Poudlard, les normes de toutes sociétés se voyaient mise à mal.

Par exemple : pour les sorciers, Poudlard est un lieu impénétrable … hors un petit mage noir s'y déplaçait avec grâce … et candeur, faisant de son mieux n'émettre aucun son d'aucune sorte.

Là aussi, les normes étaient mises à mal. Depuis quand donc, le psychopathe le plus puissant de cette ère tentait-il donc de se faire discret.

(L'auteur se rapproche de son sujet d'études de la hors-normalité dans les serres de Poudlard)

Bien. Première constatation : il était seul.

Seul, et bien décidé à le rester : donc la discrétion était de mise. Et comme il n'avait pas de gênes troll, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Mais quelque chose d'autre clochait. Le gênait.

Son nez le chatouillait, sa gorge tremblait et ses poumons protestaient contre il ne savait trop quoi.

La noirceur nocturne l'entourait et par prudence, il tâchait de ne rien toucher.

Et ce, parce que les normes veulent que rien d'accessible aux élèves de Poudlard soit directement dangereux.

Hors ici … et bien ce n'était pas le cas, et pas seulement en matière de potentiel agressif !

Voldemort continuait sa progression en aveugle, de moins en moins rassuré. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Une odeur le dérangeait au plus haut point et une envie folle d'éternuer le saisit alors qu'il dépassait la première série de serres des mandragores.

Se pinçant le nez, il avança tout en prenant garde à éviter les racines en tout genres qui tentaient de lui saisir les chevilles.

Puis soudain, l'envie passa le pas sur sa volonté de ne pas faire un bruit et …

« ATCHAOUM !!! »

Oups ! L'éternuement résonna dans toute la pièce, se répercutant sur les verrières qui servaient de murs. Se figeant, Tom Jedusor attendit anxieusement tout signe que quelqu'un l'aie repérer.

Et toutes les lumières de la serre s'allumèrent en un flash grandiose tandis que le professeur Chourave hurlait de peur en reconnaissant l'intrus.

Toujours immobile, trop surpris pour réagir et le nez rouge prêt à éternuer une nouvelle fois, le terrifiant mage noir … se prit un pot de mandragore en pleine tête, le faisant reculer de deux bons mètres et le laissant sonné et hagard.

Et oui, une autre norme dirait qu'à minuit, les professeurs ne faisaient pas d'heures supplémentaires.

Une suivante dirait aussi que les mages noirs ne sont pas allergiques aux tulipes moldues que Madame Chourave affectionnait.

Et une dernière dirait que les tentaculas vénéneuses à trois têtes doivent être plantées hors de portée des enfants.

* * *

Voilà, alors ?


	17. Blanche Neige et les sept crétins

Bien alors, voici le bon et le vrai bien d'aujourd'hui et dans les bons temps,

Cette semaine sera sur le thème des dessins animés ( très éloigné quand même, bien que les idées de bases en proviennent)

Celui-ci est de moi

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**17) Blanche neige et les sept crétins**

C'était un fait.

Voldemort rageait.

Ou plutôt il enrageait du fait de savoir qu'il y avait encore et toujours des espions du vieux fou dans ses rangs.

Il ne savait pas comment le futur diabétique s'y prenait, mais il avait beau « nettoyer » régulièrement son personnel, il y avait encore et toujours ses maudits membres de l'ordre du phénix qui lui traînaient dans les pattes.

Mais il allait parvenir à tous les évincer !

Oui !

Et pour ça, il avait eu l'illumination ! L'épreuve parfaite pour éprouver la fidélité de ses mangemorts.

Et il allait commencer, disons demain matin. Oui, ce serait bien demain matin.

… _et le lendemain matin …_

-Par Salazar !!! Hurla la voix peu maîtrisée du beau mais frigide Lucius Malefoy qui sortit, plus pâle qu'un infero de la chambre de son maître.

Il s'assit devant le bar réservé au cercle personnel du mage noir et se servit une grande rasade de scotch avant de l'avalé d'un trait. (Précisons qu'il est actuellement, pour lui, environ huit heure du matin).

Les six autres membres dudit cercle le fixaient, estomaqués du comportement pour le moins choquant et inhabituel du blond.

-Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vous prend très cher ? Demanda Narcissa.

La surprise reprit de plus belle dans le petit groupe des sept mangemorts quand Lucius, pour toute réponse, passa la bouteille à sa tendre moitié.

L'incompréhension céda à la surprise et le lord Malefoy les convia à boire avant de leur répondre.

Un fois ceci fait, de bonne et de mauvaise grâce pour certains.

Severus, Narcissa et Bella attendait avec impatience maintenant la raison d'une telle attitude, tandis que Nott, Greyback et MacNair se resservaient volontiers du scotch de vingt ans d'âge.

-Le maître est … mort

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Puis comme si quelqu'un s'était décidé à remettre le son dans la pièce, tous crièrent en même temps, dans une cacophonie sublime qui aurait réveillé les morts. Donnant ainsi un sacré mal de tête à Lucius et à Tom.

« Comment ? Quand ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Où devons-nous l'enterrer ? Qui va faire le cercueil ? Qui va lui succéder ? » Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans l'air, Voldemort rageant de nouveau de ne pas savoir qui exactement avait posé quoi comme question.

Le reste il n'entendit plus rien, car des sorts de silence avaient été appliqués sur l'autre pièce. Il n'eut néanmoins pas à attendre encore très longtemps, les sept mangemorts entrèrent dans sa chambre.

Il frémit intérieurement quand Lucius pointa sa baguette vers lui. Puis ne put plus bouger d'un pouce. Et surtout, il avait très froid !

-Le voilà figé à jamais, murmura solennellement le blond, son corps sera conservé à travers les âges et nul ne pourra plus jamais y porter atteinte

Un soupir ému s'échappa du groupe tandis que Bellatrix jeta à son tour un sort.

Un beau cercueil de verre encadra le corps. Narcissa le décora de fleur vertes et argents. Grey Back grava une baguette et une épée, signe d'hommage à un chef de guerre. Severus lança un charme de protection pour que nul ne profane le dernier repos de son maître.

Nott fit s'élever le cercueil dans les airs et le guida vers le petit jardin personnel de leur monarque ténébreux. MacNair éleva une stèle et un piédestal en marbre en quelques incantations et tous eurent les larmes aux yeux quand le tombeau de verre y fut déposé en douceur.

-Que dois-je écrire pour l'épitaphe ? Demanda tristement Nott en levant son visage vers les autres.

___________

Bien plus tard, lorsque le métabolisme du lord ne sut plus rester actif sous le froid du sort de conservation et à cause du manque d'air, la mort le faucha.

Et sur la stèle, la dernière pensée de Voldemort se grava, suivant les souhaits de ces sept plus dévoués mangemorts.

« Mais qui m'a foutu des crétins pareils ?!? »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à demain pour la suite !


	18. Je voudrais devenir un homme

Pour preuve que les cours rendent dingues, j'ai eu cette idée ce matin sur le chemin de l'école.

Rating : T+

Donc ce qui suit est de mon œuvre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**18) Je voudrais devenir un homme**

« Je voudrais devenir un homme, ce serait merveilleux » Commença à chantonner une jeune fille dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses cheveux mi-longs bouclés se balançant en rythme sur ses épaules au fil de ses pas joyeux.

Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui et n'avait personne à embêter, donc elle s'était rabattue sur sa seconde occupation favorite : chanter à tue-tête tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Et pour se donner la mesure, elle sautillait avec entrain sur les sols de pierres froides, souriant à Peeves qui n'osa même pas lui lancer la lunette de toilette qu'il venait de décrocher dans les toilettes de Mimi, sous les vaines protestations de celle-ci.

« Je suis le roi de la danse, oh la jungle est à mes pieds

De la puissance je suis au plus haut et pourtant je dois vous envier»

Tout en sautillant gaiement, les paroles se poursuivaient. Sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de l'ombre qui la suivait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa tour au septième étage.

«Je voudrais devenir un homme, ce serait merveilleux,

Vivre pareil aux autres hommes, loin des singes ennuyeux

Oh ! Woupidou ! Je voudrais marcher comme vouhouhou ! »

L'adolescente s'engagea dans l'escalier, suivie de près par le ténébreux inconnu.

« Et parler comme vous, faire comme vous, touhouhou ! »

Contrainte et forcée de ne pas avancer plus sous promesse de chute douloureuse de plusieurs étages, elle se résigna à se trémousser sur les marches. Ses boucles blond-châtain tremblaient sous ses coups de tête et l'individu masqué se bouchait désormais les oreilles.

« Pourtant crois-moi bien je suis pas dupe, si je marchande avec vous

C'est que je désire le moyen d'être, un homme un point c'est tout ! »

Malheureusement la jeune gryffondore ne chantait pas toujours juste. Dommage pour lui, un bain de culture ne fait jamais de tort. Ou presque !

« Dis-moi le secret pour être un homme, est-ce vraiment si mystérieux

Pour moi faire éclore la grande fleur rouge, ce serait merveilleux ! »

Exaspéré au plus haut point, mais résigné à devoir subir les miaulements de la petite peste, le sorcier restait en retrait pour enfin avoir le mot de passe de la tour des rouges et ors.

« Je voudrais marcher comme vouhouhou ! Et parler comme vous, faire comme vous, touhouhou ! »

Lord Voldemort pâlissait en songeant qu'ils n'étaient, lui et cette maudite gamine à la voix criarde, qu'au quatrième étage et qu'il en restait encore trois avant d'arriver enfin à destination.

De plus, suivre quelqu'un dans un escalier aussi ouvert, même avec une cape d'invisibilité était extrêmement difficile.

« Car je l'avoue, quelqu'un comme moi, c'est vrai je crois, peut devenir comme vououou ! »

Et puis sa cape glissait et la fille progressait très lentement. Il fallait aussi dire que sautiller comme ça ne l'aidait pas à avancer la petite.

« C'est vrai je crois, peut devenir comme môoooahaha !!! »

Et la jolie blonde insouciante arriva au septième. Elle entendit un soupir de soulagement exagéré derrière elle alors que l'escalier stoppait sa progression au dernier étage.

« Je crois devenir comme vouhouhou »

Et Lavande Brown se retourna par réflexe pour voir si personne ne serait une cible potentielle pour occuper son après-midi.

Et la cape choisit ce moment pour glisser un peu.

« c'est vrai je crois, peut devenir comme … »

Et là l'adolescente vit la tête de déterré de Voldemort juste quand celui-ci reculait de surprise sous son cri : « moaahAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!! »

Et sept étages plus bas, Peeves décorait le corps disloqué du mage noir le plus idiot de tout les temps.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

ps:

(ma soeur et moi réinversons nos tours parce qu'elle a trop de travail, donc si y a un petit chamboulement cette semaine, c'est normal)

La chanson utilisée pour ce drabble : "Je voudrais devenir un homme" du roi louie du "Livre de la jungle"


	19. Bane voudrait déjà être roi

Et le voilà ! le drabble d'hier en quelque sorte ^^

Celui-ci est donc de Graveyard Lullaby

Bonne lecture !

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Bane voudrait déjà être roi**

Dans l'ombre de ce lieu (Qui m'a foutu autant d'arbres au mètre carré ??), l'œil torve et suspicieux (Oh ça va hein ! C'est mon air normal ça d'abord), un mage noir observait avec ébahissement un troupeau de centaures au comportement pour le moins inquiétant.

« C'est la pleine lune, je vous dis », grommela-t-il dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas. « Ça rend toutes les créatures tarées ». Et il se dit qu'il venait de faire, en plus, un sacré pléonasme.

Dans une clairière tout près, le troupeau de centaure se livrait à quelque rituel mystique dont l'utilité était connue d'eux seuls… du moins, nous espérons qu'au moins eux savaient à quoi ça servait.

Ils se déplaçaient selon une chorégraphie qui semblait avoir été répétée, tandis qu'ils chantaient. Surtout l'un d'entre eux, leur meneur, leur chef peut-être ? Bref, Bane braillait à pleins poumons sa chanson étrange (et ça a de sacrés poumons un centaure !)

« JE VOUDRAIS DEJA ÊTRE ROOOIIII !!!! »

« Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ! » s'indigna le Lord noir qui s'engagea hardiment dans la clairière pour faire part de sa façon de voir les choses à ce quadrupède irritant. Non mais ! C'était lui le roi ! Pas cette stupide bourrique !

Mais alors qu'il arrivait à côté du troupeau…

« REGARDEZ BIEN A L'EST ! »

Donc, dans sa direction évidemment, et il se prit tout un troupeau sur la figure, qui n'avait pas seulement regardé mais s'était aussi déplacé précipitamment à l'est, le piétinant au passage. Il se releva tant bien que mal. Il allait dire sa façon de penser à ces stupides canassons !

« REGARDEZ BIEN A L'OUEST ! »

Deuxième passage…

« LE POUVOIR SANS CONTESTE ! ET SANS FRONTIEEEERES ! »

« MOI D'ABORD ! » Rugit le mage noir déjà bien aplati, qui se fit encore écraser entre deux derrières de licornes pour le faire taire.

Et les chœurs entonnèrent le couplet :

« Rumeur qui monte jusqu'au cieeeel

Les créatures répandent la nouveeeelle

Que Bane sera le nouveau roi soleeeil ! »

Et ils construisirent tout en chantant une pyramide vivante dont la base était, devinez qui ?

Bravo, dix points pour Serpentard ! Voldemort bien sûr !

« JE VOUDRAIS DEJA ÊTRE ROI !

JE VOUDRAIS DEJAAAAAA…ETRE ROOOIIII ! »

Et là, ce fut le drame. L'enthousiasme débridé du soliste aspirant tyran fit s'écrouler la pyramide (et quand il y a des licornes dedans, c'est dangereux pour ceux du dessus…).

Tout au bas de l'édifice écroulé, un pauvre sorcier décharné agonisait, dans l'indifférence générale, et surtout du centaure obèse qui était toujours avachi sur lui.

_________________________________________________________________

Et voilà. J'espère que la lecture ne vous a pas trop ennuyés.

Bonne soirée et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures


	20. Les poisons !

Alors, celui-ci est de moi.

Rating : K+, normal quoi (enfin sauf si vous avez peur que je dénature trop fortement la belle vision que vous avez des Disney)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**20) Les poisons !**

Voldemort se terrait dans son laboratoire, enfin débarrassé de tout ces incapables qui lui servaient de sous-fifres. Il soufflait, heureux d'accueillir une tranquillité plus que bienvenue.

Il allait enfin pouvoir se remettre à sa passion qu'il avait abandonné, il y avait de cela deux mois, à cause des raids qu'il avait dû prévoir à cause du mégalomane fourré au citron.

Il commença à pousser la chansonnette en avançant de la pièce, enfin seul, dans son univers et son lieu de détente.

« Aaa, aaa, nouvelle cuisine, mon labo rêvé, la mort embouteillée… »

Il se déplaça devant sa table de travail et pris des racines fines et sombres ainsi qu'un couteau aux proportions plus qu'inquiétantes.

« Les poisons, les poisons, moi j'adore les poisons, les préparer, les tester … sur vifs !  
J'aime faire tomber les têtes et faire hurler les bêtes,  
Oh mais oui, c'est toujours un délice ! »

Il découpa avec rapidité et doigté les racines en lamelles précises et les ajouta à un chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait déjà une ébauche de potion.

« Les poisons, les poisons … Hihihi ! Hahaha !  
J'y mets des yeux et des morceaux d'œufs »

Ajoutant les ingrédients préalablement nettoyés et coupés, il donna un tour de louche d'un coup de poignet souple démontrant sa grande expérience.

« Ça arrache les entrailles, et les couvre de poils !  
Ils frémissent et se tordent, scrogneugneu ! »

Il jeta deux cents grammes de poudre de bicorne tout en ricanant en imaginant l'effet du poison sur sa prochaine victime et attrapa le rat mort qui servait à la suite de la préparation.

« Pour qu'une potion ne chatouille pas l'palais,  
Je vais vous donner la technique !  
Vous le distillez à grand coup de baguette,  
Avec une louche en fer, vous faites deux tour à l'envers,  
Le sel vous ajoutez, pour la faire dégorger … »

Tom s'activa autour de son chaudron, ajoutant la queue et le foie du rat tout en distillant magiquement la texture encore imparfaite et en y mettant du sel de Nymphe.

Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était point du sel de nymphe mais des graines de microbuboblubs qu'il avait mit dans son poison.

« Oh ! Et zut alors, j'étais encore dans la lune »

Le chaudron commença à bouillonner tandis que des grumeaux apparaissaient à la surface de la mixture qui prit une teinte brunâtre à la place de devenir pourpre comme elle aurait dû l'être.

« Sacrebleu ! Mais qu'ai-je fait ! Comment j'ai manqué,  
Une si basique, si facile, potion noire ? »

Et il s'évertua, toujours en chantant, inutile de paniquer pour rien, de limiter les dégâts en contrant les effets des graines avec du suc de goule.

« Pas de dommage, d'catastrophes et hop là, un peu sauge,  
Jet de pimentine, flip flap, et ça marche »

La potion était en effet revenue à sa couleur d'origine et le mage noir pouvait reprendre son poison là où il en était.

« Je les tuerai sans les mains, trop faciles ces crétins,  
Et je le jure, dans la souffrance, ils crèveront.  
Ils auront très vite chaud et périront bientôt !  
Un peu d'eau, du poison et Ciao ! »

Il termina son œuvre avec une larme de cerbère avec un soupir de satisfaction en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié que cerbères étaient allergiques à la pimentine. Ce qui fit donc que sa recette de poison, si ingénument conçue lui explosa proprement … enfin pas vraiment, à la figure, tandis que le liquide pourpre le rongeait petit à petit à une vitesse fulgurante.

Les restes fumants du Lord ne furent retrouvés que trop tard par son fidèle serpent qui se demandait pourquoi donc son maître était toujours aussi distrait.

* * *

Et voilà, la suite demain !

ps : Chant de Louis (tiens encore, lol, Disney reprend trop les même prénoms xD) le cuisinier dans "La petite sirène"


	21. Pour qui sonne le glas

Voilà, encore un délire mêlant assez librement Harry Potter et Disney. (il est de lullaby .... quel beau bébé ! lol)

Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Pour qui sonne le glas ?**

Voldemort avait à nouveau eu une idée de génie. D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple, toutes ses idées étaient géniales. Que celui qui n'est pas d'accord avec cette affirmation reçoive le premier avada, et qu'il se taise à jamais.

Bref, son idée géniale portait sur la manière d'appeler ses mangemorts. Parce que, la marque des ténèbres, c'est une idée géniale évidemment (puisque c'était la sienne) mais il lui fallait en toucher une pour appeler les autres. Nettement moins pratique tout à coup.

Il avait donc décidé qu'il ferait installer une cloche dans son manoir qui permettrait de les appeler quand il le voudrait. Vous me direz, mais il faut d'abord un clocher pour pouvoir y mettre une cloche. Pas de problème, en deux coups de cuiller à pot (ou en deux coups de baguette plutôt), le clocher était là. Maintenant, pour la cloche, pas question de transformer la première dinde qui passe en cloche. Non, Voldemort veut de la qualité.

Il a donc fait appel au meilleur fondeur de cloches d'Angleterre, un vieil ecclésiastique quelque peu poussif du nom de frère Tuck.

Le petit vieux est donc arrivé pour installer la cloche, que Voldemort trouva trop guillerette. La suivante était trop large pour le clocher. Celle d'après était d'un ton trop clair. Et l'air de rien, le frère commençait à en avoir marre de se trimballer des cloches sur la moitié du pays.

Quand il arriva avec ce qu'il espérait être la dernière cloche, il tomba mal. Voldemort, dans un accès de colère matinal, était en train de torturer quelques-uns de ses loyaux sujets. Ou des sujets d'une loyauté douteuse. Enfin bref, on s'en fout de la raison, ils étaient sûrement en tort de toute façon. Le plus important à retenir dans l'histoire, c'est que frère Tuck n'apprécia pas le spectacle. Mais alors pas du tout. Faut dire, quand on a failli finir au bout d'une corde à cause d'un despote, ça ne donne pas envie d'apprécier un autre despote.

Il monta donc la cloche (péniblement), et attendit patiemment… ou presque, que le tyran vienne inspecter son travail.

Et c'est un mage noir guilleret qui monta les marches du clocher en bondissant comme un cabri, tout requinqué par son petit défoulement matinal.

« Alors, comment sonne-t-elle celle-ci ? » s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

« Je pense que cette fois, elle est parfaite, mettez-vous donc dessous afin de bien en apprécier le son. »

Et le sorcier, qui était dans d'étrangement bonnes dispositions, obtempéra.

Frère Tuck se saisit de la corde et tira de toutes ses forces, y mettant tout son poids. Le battant, propulsé à une vitesse phénoménale par la corde, vint percuter puissamment, non pas la paroi de la cloche comme on pourrait le croire, mais le corps d'un mage noir hagard qui se fit écrabouiller entre un battant et une paroi aussi sûrement qu'un fer à cheval entre une enclume et un marteau.

_____________________________________________________________________

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ma soeur n'en est pas satisfaite... mais elle n'arrive pas à l'écrire autrement

(ce drabble devait être pour hier mais comme on est crevée toutes les deux et qu'on a pas mal de boulot .. je posterai le mien dès que j'aurai l'inspi ... je potasse sur les 101 damaltiens et Kuzco mais j'ai pas encore eu d'illumination ... enfin, normalement je poste mon bébé à moi ce soir ... je suis en train de me dire qu'on va avoir une famille extrêmement nombreuse)


	22. Higitus Figitus !

Voilà, vive youtube qui m'a donné l'inspi quand j'ai farfouillé après les chansons des différents disney que j'apprécie ... et voilà mon petit bébé ... bien long pour un drabble mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**22) Higitus Figitus !**

Poudlard, ère des Ténèbres contre la Lumière, bureau du directeur.

Tom Elvis Jedusor avait enfin percé les défenses de l'école de sorcellerie et était dans la place. Serpentant dans les bibliothèques du bureau de son ennemi juré goinfré au citron, il espionnait avec discrétion ledit citronné et son petit protégé.

« Il va falloir partir n'est-ce pas professeur ? » demanda candidement le jeune adolescent.

« Je crains fort que oui, je ne saurai jamais restaurer les défenses du château à temps … » soupira l'homme plus que centenaire.

« Mais … tout ce qui vous appartient est ici ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez plus de maison en dehors de Poudlard depuis la première guerre »

« C'est vrai Harry, mais je ne vais pas partir sans rien » Glissa malicieusement le vieux fou, des étincelles pétillant dans ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Après tout, on est sorcier ou on ne l'est pas ! »

Sortant sa baguette d'une des manches disproportionnées de sa robe turquoise, Dumbledore tapota quelques coups sur une table du bout du bois enchanté et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Higitus Figitus Zombra kampo ! » Clama Albus tout en faisant de larges arcs de cercle avec sa baguette, entortillant malencontreusement et douloureusement sa barbe autour de son bras. Après avoir tiré un brin violement sur son honneur pour libérer ses mouvements, il reprit son incantation.

« On vous demande toute votre attention ! Préparons ensemble nos paquets !

Rangeons les livres en premier ! »

Et tandis que Potter regardait son mentor bouche bée (j'ai faillit écrire son mangemort T_T), les livres sur les meubles et ceux contenus dans les étagères lévitèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers un sac miteux préalablement ouvert par Dumbledore.

« Wokety pokety wokety wok,

Abracabracabranack

Et voilà, ainsi plus petits vous tiendrez tous dans mon sac ! »

Voldemort, quelques coups de livres sur la tête plus tard, sifflait de colère en fusillant les bouquins d'un regard venimeux.

« Higitus Figitus Migitus voum,

Prestidicitroneum ! » Chantait presque le mage blanc avec entrain, dirigeant de coups de baguette enthousiastes les livres qui rétrécissaient petit à petit pour disparaître dans son sac.

« Mais … att… Attention ! » Siffla outrageusement le serpent vert émeraude qui tentait d'esquiver au mieux la pluie diluvienne de connaissance plutôt mal venue.

Les objets de détection magique s'envolèrent à leurs tours et là, Harry du s'écarter pour éviter de se manger, ou plutôt de manger, quelques petits objets volants trop parfaitement identifiés.

« Alicafez balakamez malakamez meripadez

Wokety pokety wokety woum ! »

Et sans prévenir, l'un des encriers qui s'avançait vers la valise, donna de sévères coups brutaux au sous-mains odieux qui avait osé le bousculer peu avant, à l'aide d'une plume d'aigle.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Encrier vous êtes bien trop brutal, mon sous-mains est déjà assez abîmé ! »

Et près des étagères, une autre présence n'en pensait pas moins pour sa pauvre personne qui venait d'échapper de peu à l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Très bien, nous recommençons … nous recommenç… heu … ou en étais-je Harry ? »

« Ah ? Heu …okety pokety » Répondit l'élève après un instant d'hésitation.

« Noooon » gémit intérieurement l'animagus en détresse.

« Ah oui, oui, oui, c'est ça !

Wokety pokety wokety wok,

Ramassons le bric-à-brac !

Encore un instant … et les bagages seront faites ! »

« Attention ! Oh ! Ouch ! Mais faites attention ! Oh ! Ah ! Non ! Espèce de maladroit ! » siffla de douleur Tom qui ne savait même plus dire combien d'objets venait de lui passer dessus en si peu de temps.

Et Voldemort siffla de terreur quand une boîte se referma autour de lui.

« Hey ! Hey ! Doucement je vous prie » Marmonna Albus tandis que les meubles se pressaient à présent autour de lui pour être réduit à leur tour.

« Higitus Figitus Migitus voum,

Prestidicitroneum ! »

Tout les êtres inanimés adaptèrent leur taille pour parvenir à se loger dans le vieux sac de voyage du directeur. Et le serpent était coincé et plus qu'à l'étroit. Et la boîte dans laquelle il était rétrécissait encore.

« Higitus Figitus Migitus voum,

Prestidicitroneum ! WOOOO ! »

Dumbledore et Harry se firent renverser par le dernier meuble qui s'empaqueta de lui-même tandis que le terrible Lord Voldemort se faisait écraser sans pitié dans une boîte de bonbons au citron.

« Pratique cette façon de faire ses valises » Soupira Harry en se redressant.

« En effet, bon partons maintenant avant que Tom ne vienne avec ses troupes ! »

* * *

La suite demain normalement


	23. Voldemort s'est fait coffrer !

Voici un petit à Graveyard Lullaby, elle espère que cela vous plaira (ou en tout cas, que ça ne vous endormira pas ^^)

Bonne lecture !

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**23) Voldemort s'est fait coffrer**

Allons bon qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Analysons… le salon est vert, ça ok, ça passe, la salle à manger est orange, là ça va nettement moins, la salle du trône est rose, là c'est épouvantable ! Verdict : Je m'en vais voir ailleurs si Salazar y est.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et un mage noir au bord de la crise d'apoplexie transplana vers… mais vers où en fait ? Telle est la question qu'il aurait dû se poser avant de transplaner.

Il atterrit brutalement sur un sol froid et glissant. Mais qui venait de passer la serpillère ici ? il avait à peine pensé cette phrase que ladite serpillère passait sous son nez, toute seule comme une grande, avant de se jeter dans une mêlée mêlant indifféremment êtres humains et objets du mobilier. Voldemort se redressa à quatre pattes et évita adroitement un vol de pièces d'argenterie vindicatif, mais il ne put éviter le tiroir qui vint percuter violemment son appendice nasal, le transformant en un geyser aux sombres tons pourprés. Alors qu'il était encore sonné, une garde-robe le saisit à bras-le-corps sur des cris de « Vous ne toucherez pas à mon maître infâme scélérat ! » et avant qu'il ait pu protester (de toute façon, avec un nez cassé c'est pas la panacée de parler), il fut expédié dans la gueule béante d'un coffre affamé qui s'empressa de le digérer.

Ainsi périt Voldemort, sur un fond sonore apocalyptique mêlant coups, grognements, hurlements et autres « Tuons la bête ! ».

____________________________________________________________________

Voilà voilà, ça, c'est fait ^^

A très bientôt pour la suite


	24. Cruelle Diablesse

Voilà, le suivant, ce drabble est de moi (j'en ai encore un pour aujourd'hui mais je l'ai pas encore écrit)

A partir des 101 (non pas 1021) dalmatiens, le titre ne correspond pas des mieux mais j'en ai pas trouvé d'autre ^^

Rating : T+ pour cause de mort violente partiellement décrite et risque de traumatisme via une utilisation pour la moins diffamatoire d'un héros de disney, je présente pour cela mes plus plates excuse.

Hem ... en espérant que vous apprécierez si vous lisez ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**24) Cruelle Diablesse**

Voldemort jubilait en admirant son reflet dans l'imposant miroir à trois face qui trônait dans la petite salle d'essayage. Un superbe manteau de fine fourrure noire encadrait ses épaules avec magnificence et sa nouvelle styliste se complaisait à l'admirer, bien que c'était sans aucun doute le vêtement plus que l'homme-reptile rachitique qu'elle reluquait.

« J'adore la fourrure ! C'est ma seule passion » s'extasia la maigre femme aux cheveux noirs et blancs ébouriffés en un pétard soigneusement étudié pour faire peur.

« Cela me sied, et c'est très agréable à porter » Apprécia le seigneur des ténèbres tout en caressant de la paume le haut de la veste, testant la douceur des poils sous ses doigts.

« De quel animal est-ce ? »

« C'est du poil de chien my Lord, jeune bien sûr, les plus âgés sont trop rêches »

Et au moment même ou Cruella, un nom délicieux fort apprécié dans le milieu, prononça cette phrase, un énorme dalmatien jaillit de dessous une pile de fourrure et se jeta sur Tom Jedusor ... qui avait laissé sa baguette dans son autre veste.

Et tandis que le lord se faisait sauvagement assaillir par le féroce canidé, emmêlé dans la masse de fourrure du chien et du manteau en même temps, Cruella pensa : « Quel dommage ! Cette bête est trop vieille que pour donner une belle robe ... quoique par élévage peut-être ... »

Et tandis qu'un Pongo rageur achevait le sorcier en vengeance de la mort du chien de son voisin, Cruella venait de trouver une idée inédite pour sa prochaine collection de prêt-à-porter.

* * *

C'est court je sais, mais la longueur étant très aléatoire, j'espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

A bientôt pour le suivant !


	25. Le carrosse de monsieur est avancé

Et un de Lullaby

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Le carrosse de Monsieur est avancé**

La vigilance, la prudence et le silence ne lui ayant pas réussi jusqu'à présent, Voldemort avait décidé de changer de tactique ! Non, il n'avait pas renoncé à s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Simplement, cette fois-ci, il allait rentrer en plein jour, par la grande porte. L'effet de surprise serait total !

C'est donc bien visible qu'il passa la grille de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en ce dimanche après-midi. Jour de repos il est vrai, donc tout le monde serait dans le parc… s'il ne pleuvait pas aussi fort.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'étaient pas quelques gouttes, ni même des tombereaux d'eau qui allaient gâcher son entrée spectaculaire.

Il entendait déjà les cris paniqués des tendres premières années, les sursauts effrayés des deuxièmes années, les hoquets effarés des troisièmes années, les déglutis pénibles des quatrièmes années, les expressions choquées des cinquièmes années, les…

« Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mes citrouilles ? »

mais il n'avait sûrement pas imaginé l'expression courroucée du garde chasse de Poudlard, tout ça parce qu'il avait un peu piétiné quelques plants de citrouilles…

« Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les citrouilles moi ! »

et l'immense Hagrid se dressa de toute sa hauteur, tenant entre les deux battoirs qui lui servaient de mains une énorme citrouille, qu'il projeta de toutes ses forces sur le mage noir sans défenses. En effet, cet idiot avait oublié de dégainer sa baguette, et une fois sonné par le cucurbitacée géant, il n'y pensa même plus.

C'est donc hagard et passif qu'il se fit lapider à coups de citrouilles bien placés, par un énorme barbu vociférant que décidément, on n'avait plus aucun respect pour les légumes.

Les citrouilles sont pourtant censées devenir des carrosses, et non des armes de destruction massive ! Décidément, on ne respectait plus les contes de fées.

______________________________________________________________

Voilà voilà ! On a presque rattrapé le retard de la semaine comme ça. Certains sont courts c'est vrai, mais la longueur est variable de toute façon.

Des avis, des suggestions ?

(Lullaby voudrais faire une annonce : lecteurs, on vous aime !) (elle va pas bien excusez-la) (mais c'est vrai !) (mais t'as l'air de t'être cramé tes derniers neurones à la tequila quand tu fais ce genre d'annonce...) (hihi ^^ ON VOUS AIMEUH !!)


	26. Infernale !

Alors ici, je préviens :

Rating : M (donc plus de 16 pour cause de sous-entendus choquant pour les lecteurs innocents)

Même si la semaine thématique Disney est finie, ayant du mal à trouver l'inspiration ailleurs et rien ne me contraignant à ne pas continuer sur cette voie, voici donc un petit drabble de plus.

* * *

**26) Infernal !**

Voldemort revenait juste d'une heure de détente à se défouler sur les amis de Potter que ses mangemorts lui avaient attraper deux jours plus tôt. Mais il en était ressortis encore plus tendu qu'avant. Tous les cris qu'il avait entendu avait été balayé par Ses yeux.

Il se plaça debout face à la cheminée en songeant à son corps fin qui se cambrait en silence sous les doloris de MacNair.

« Beata Morganna

Je clame que mon âme est impure,

De ma luxure j'ai droit d'être fier !

Beata Morganna

Mon coeur a bien plus de torture,

Qu'une commune vulgaire foule de bourreaux mièvres.

Mais pourquoi Morganna, quand elle se tait l'insolente

Ses yeux de foudre m'embrasent et me flambent ? »

Pas un seul hurlement, ni même plainte n'avait passé ses lèvres serrées. Elle s'était contentée de braqué ce regard si déterminé qu'elle possédait sur lui. Et pas un instant elle n'avait cillé.

« Quelle brûlure, quel parjure,

Les flammes de sa chevelure,

Dévorent mon corps d'exquises morsures.

Infernale, bacchanale,

L'enfer nourrit ma chair

Du péché de désir,

Elle désira mourir ! »

Et ses cheveux longs qui s'éparpillaient tout autour d'elle, tombant en un brasier fou sur ses reins quand elle se cambrait de douleur.

« Serait-ce ma faute ? Pourquoi cette femme ?

Cette descendante moldue

Par qui mon corps s'enflamme.

Est-ce ma faute, si cette vipère,

A réveillé en moi mon côté pervers ? »

Oh oui. Elle était si jeune, si fragile et si fière en même temps !

« Suppliciée Morganna,

Rapproche-la du mauvais sort,

De cette porte du mal et de mon corps.

Gémis sang-de-bourbe,

Qu'un rideau de souffrance soit ta fin seule !

Tu seras à moi jusqu'au cercueil ! »

Un ricanement diabolique passa ses lèvres tandis qu'il respirait pleinement en imaginant son corps soumis et brisé sous lui.

« Infernale, bacchanale, diabolique sorcière,

Sois mienne et ma passion,

Te mènera en enfer !

Terreur, empare-toi d'elle,

Douleur, embrasse sa voix,

Elle sera à moi et elle mourra ! »

Et le seigneur s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, ne se souciant pas de s'endormir petit à petit. Cette Granger serait à lui !

La fumée de la cheminée l'entoura progressivement tandis qu'il s'assoupissait, inconscient du danger.

Et il s'endormit, une vision d'envie gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais se réveillé.

* * *

Un peu moins humoristique je sais, mais bon, 1001 morts drôles, ça va pas être facile à faire non plus donc, bien que ce soit plus froid, j'espère que ceux qui ont lu auront aimé.

(petite précision en plus, ici il est mort par intoxication au CO2)


	27. Il est lessivé !

Alors ... d'abord désolée pour le léger retard,

mais suite et face au boulot que ma soeur et moi avons en dehors,

nous avons décidé de continuer à poster 10 drabbles la semaine,

mais de manière plus chaotique car nous ne pouvons pas prévoir si nous pourrons nous connecter ou écrire dans la journée.

Donc soit on en postera deux ou trois petit à petit soit les dix d'un coup en cas extrême (ce que j'espère qui n'arrivera pas)

Voilà, donc le drabble de mardi et d'aujourd'hui (normalement avec l'ancien système) je ne les ai pas encore, j'ai cependant celui d'hier.

Donc nous sommes désolées de ces petits changements d'organisation

Alors celui-ci : Rating : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**27) Il est lessivé !**

Lord Voldemort prenait des vacances. Enfin la poudre d'escampette était plus justifiée comme expression.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'avoir Rabastan Lestrange qui le suivait partout après avoir malencontreusement avalé un filtre d'amour était une excellente raison de vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Ou plutôt dans ce cas ci à prendre ses écailles à sa collerette, petite certes, mais une collerette quand même !

C'était donc rampant sur le sol froid des couloirs du QG du désordre des Ténèbres que le mage noir gouttait à une tranquillité bien mérité après une matinée entière de course à travers tout le manoir.

Un bruit de cavale derrière lui, venant des escaliers à gauche le fit frémir et se diriger le plus vite possible vers l'ombre du mur.

Il ne put cependant pas l'atteindre car un bruit de chute se fit entendre et l'obscurité l'engloutit sans le moindre préavis.

« Qui a éteins la lumière ? »

« Merde ! Déjà que je suis en retard » Gémit une voix qu'il identifia comme un des nouveaux novices … jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente soulevé avec la cause de sa mise à l'ombre et déposé sans aucune douceur dans ce qui lui semblait être un panier.

« Vite vite ! » Maugréait la voix étouffée de Théodore Nott qui portait les tuniques des mangemorts vers la salle de service.

Le jeune homme arriva essoufflé dans ladite salle et enfourna sans regarder l'amas de linge noir dans la première machine moldue, lente mais non moins pratique, qui permettait de laver sans trop de problème les robes lourdes et protégées contre tout les sorts de base.

Il mit rapidement la dose de produit nettoyant que demandait la machine infernale et poussa sur le bouton lavage à froid simple avec essorage et sortit sans regarder qu'un pauvre reptile apeuré sifflait derrière la vitre de verre de la lessiveuse.

Et lorsque Théo revint trois heures plus tard pour sortir les draps et les faire sécher …

Livide il retira précautionneusement le reptile délavé.

« Merlin ! Je l'ai lessivé ! »

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaît toujours, nous sommes ouvertes à toutes suggestions d'idées, de styles, critiques etc ... Vos avis nous permettrons d'avancer, d'évoluer, de vous divertir encore mieux.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	28. Oups !

Quatre de moi, la suite quand je peux !

Rating : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Oups !**

« Zabini ! »

« Oui maître ! »

« Un massage et de l'eau de Cologne pour la route ! »

« Bien maître »

Blaise Zabini, disciple infidèle et serviteur non zélé du sombre seigneur des ténèbres, s'avança avec empressement vers celui-ci. Il tenait diverses fioles d'huiles de massage et veillait à ne point en renverser.

Il ne voulait guère déclencher la colère du maître des lieux, redoutant les _doloris_ qui s'ensuivraient. Non pas qu'il était douillet, mais il n'était absolument pas masochiste.

« Alors il vient ce massage ? »

« Tout de suite mon seigneur ! »

Et Blaise se mit en devoir de détendre son maître, retirant avec douceur sa lourde robe puis sa chemise, il lui indiqua de se coucher sur le ventre sur la table de massage qu'il venait de conjurer.

Il fit couler un peu d'huile sur ses mains qu'il réchauffa par frictions entre ses paumes avant de venir masser en cercles durs les omoplates et les muscles tendus du maître.

Il descendit le long du dos en larges circonvolutions pour bien étirer les tissus et remonta avec fermeté, sans brusquerie, jusqu'aux épaules.

Le Lord était extrêmement tendu cependant et son cou trop raide. Appliquant toutes ses connaissances anatomiques et culturelles, Zabini entreprit de délier toute cette tension.

Ses doigts passaient, repassaient sur la peau fine du cou, appuyant sur les vertèbres et titillant les nerfs.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme à la peau chocolat voyant que ses efforts restaient vains, appuya plus franchement et effectua quelques rotations bénéfiques pour les cervicales.

*crac*

« Oups ! »

Le corps sous le brun devint soudain bien plus détendu. Au moins ça marche, pensa Blaise.

« Maître ? »

Il retourna son maître avec prudence, vu son manque de réaction et le fait plus qu'improbable qu'il ait pu s'endormir aussi vite.

« YES ! Je le savais ! Trelawney n'est qu'une vieille chouette ! »


	29. On n'est jamais mieux servi

Donc toujours de moi

**Rating : **T+ en raison de la scène de violence à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même **

Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, les elfes préparaient avec bonne volonté une tarte à l'ananas, demandée de vive voix par Sybille Trelawney, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, était sortie de sa tour pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Sa petite balade dans le château lui ayant donné faim, la voilà maintenant qui était assise sur un petit tabouret dans la cuisine, à attendre que son thé et son morceau de tarte arrivent.

Quand le tableau qui servait de porte à ladite cuisine explosa, elle sursauta à peine et darda son regard de myope agrandi par ses énormes lunettes sur la porte.

Enfin sur le trou où se trouvait jadis la porte.

Et là … Voldemort y trônait de toute sa taille, la fixant avec son regard rouge démoniaque, un rictus machiavélique sur ses lèvres presque inexistantes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous bouger s'il vous plaît ? Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui a bien pu arriver à cette pauvre porte » demanda gentiment … bien qu'un peu sèchement, la curieuse prof de divination.

« Vous allez mourir, maudite prophétesse ! » Grogna le mage noir de fureur devant la désinvolture … ou l'idiotie de cette femme.

« Et toi, quel est ton nom ? » S'enquit Trelawney en direction du petit elfe brun juste à côté d'elle.

« Quinky professeur ! » Glapit l'elfe, obligé de répondre malgré sa terreur, ses yeux globuleux fixés sur le seigneur des ténèbres dont les joues s'empourpraient de colère.

« Tue-le ! » Argua autoritairement Sybille en pointant impoliment du doigt Tom Jedusor.

« Mais … mais Quinky ne peut pas faire ça ! » Couina l'elfe, complètement terrifié à présent.

« Maudite voyante de pacotille ! Comment oses-tu ? » Rugit Voldemort de fureur

« Bien » Soupira Sybille … avant de se lever d'attraper violemment le pauvre elfe par les jambes.

Ignorant les cris de la créature, elle l'abattit d'un geste rude sur la tête de Voldemort qui esquiva tant bien que mal, mais l'elfe se débattait et tentait de se libérer par la magie en poussant des cris suraigus.

Après deux morsures, une baffe, trois coups de pieds pour Sybille et cinq sorts de rejet, six griffures et trois cris de banshee dans les oreilles pour Voldy, le professeur recommença à frapper le Lord avec le malheureux Quinky qu'elle tenait toujours.

Hurlant de peur et de douleur de toute la force de ses petits poumons, l'elfe appelait désormais toute sa magie pour se défaire de cette torture, blessant autant sa tortionnaire que la victime de celle-ci.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sybille Trelawney, échevelée, les lèvres fendues et quelques bleus et traces de dents de-ci de-là sur les bras et les vêtements, affichait un sourire fier devant le corps inerte et bariolé de Voldemort.

« Et voilà le travail ! On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! »

Elle lâcha enfin l'elfe, et avec un moue, se dit qu'elle devrait emmener le pauvre petit inconscient à l'infirmerie.


	30. Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui !

**Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui ! **

Pour ne pas dire qu'il y était enfin, je dirais qu'il y était encore.

Interlude des auteurs

(C'est vrai, le pauvre, cela va faire plusieurs fois que nous lui faisons miroiter la victoire à portée de mains, et à chaque fois, il se fait tuer.

Toutefois, nous revendiquons la normalité de ces situations, étant donné que notre seule et unique contrainte d'écriture lors de ces drabbles … et bien c'est qu'il soit mort à la fin.)

Fin de l'interlude.

Donc, à deux heure, deux minutes et trente-sept secondes du matin, le noir, ténébreux, visqueux, graveleux et rachitique seigneur des ténèbres occultes était dans la place !

Ou plus précisément tout juste devant.

Devant son portrait. Large, majestueux, rénové récemment, opérationnel vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, à réveiller parfois, mais ça, que voulez-vous, elle a le droit de dormir aussi, bref, le grand et impressionnant portrait de la Grosse Dame, petite cousine par alliance de l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Godric Baldwin Gryffondor.

Et juste devant, à très exactement dix centimètres virgule sept millimètres et deux microns, se trouvait Voldemort.

Les sourcils froncés, la moue revêche, les semi-lèvres pincées et les pommettes rouges.

Car … et bien, il n'avait tout d'abord pas le mot de passe.

Et ensuite … la Grosse Dame dormait. Son visage serein posé sagement sur un petit oreiller de velours rouge, lui-même déposé sur une petit table qui siégeait sur tout le côté gauche du tableau.

Et Voldemort avait beau pester, crier, ricaner, hurler, couiner, singer, chatouiller, frapper, injurier copieusement et autres cette belle œuvre à la peinture à l'huile, rien n'y faisait … elle dormait !

Soupirant de rage contenue, Tom Elvis Jedusor siffla en fourchelangue moult insultes à cette satanée bonne femme qui refusait d'ouvrir un œil.

Quand un léger déclic qui annonçait que quelqu'un essayait manifestement de sortir de la tour des rouges et or retentit de derrière le portrait, Voldemort se dit que rien que pour ça il embrasserait bien le gryffondor … sauf Potter, lui il ne voulait pas !

Ledit déclic réveilla la Grosse Dame qui, après une rapide analyse stupéfaite de la situation, se bloqua en position fermée et ouvrit une bouche digne des plus grandes cantatrices de l'opéra.

« Vas-tu t'ouvrir maudite tapisserie ! » claqua la voix froide de colère du Lord.

Malheureusement pour lui, et à l'instar d'une certaine gryffondor blonde, la Grosse Dame, toujours sous le choc, fit la seule chose que son cerveau de peinture lui permettait.

Autrement dit, le lord ne put que blêmir dés que les premières notes aiguës traversèrent les lèvres de la gardienne de la tour.

Et le chant, aussi aigu que désespéré, emplit le couloir, les escaliers, et les oreilles de notre très cher mage noir en détresse.

Et tandis que le chant s'envolait dans les octaves de plus en plus hauts, les fenêtres, miroirs et vitrines environnantes éclatèrent sous les cris de protestations des fantômes et des autres portraits.

Les deux mains plaquées sur ses pavillons, Voldemort tomba à genoux sous la douleur qui lui harassait les tympans et les tempes. Il gémit de souffrance et quand il sentit un peu de liquide sur ses mains, il eut le mauvais réflexe de les retirer pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il s'effondra rapidement après avoir vu un mince filet écarlate glisser sur ses doigts avant de trépasser.

Et de l'autre côté de la porte, heureusement insonorisée grâce au sort de Ronald Weasley, le rouquin en question gémit de déception.

Non seulement il ne pourrait plus aller aux cuisines au vu du raffut que ce maudit portrait avait fait, mais en plus il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui et ils avaient entraînement de quidditch !


	31. Fantasia

Voilà le quatrième, la suite ... quand je saurai la poster

**Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fantasia**

Ginny Weasley scruta la rue de son regard bleu perçant avant de s'avancer avec précaution. Elle revenait tout juste de chez Hermione après avoir fait le mur.

Elle savait que c'était très dangereux, mais elle avait tellement voulu le voir.

Et même si son père était un amoureux des moldus, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu le voir chez elle.

Mais il était tellement beau ! Imaginatif, drôle, tendre et sérieux par moment … Et cette musique !

Oui vraiment, c'était un dessin animé merveilleux !

Et maintenant, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle rit sous cape en imaginant des mangemorts sous formes de crocodiles embusqués sur les toits des maisons du chemin de Traverse.

Elle avança précautionneusement dans la rue déserte, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit sur les pavés.

Un rire résonna.

Un rire à vous glacer les os.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se retourna, lança son sortilège de chauve-furie et s'enfuit à toutes jambes jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle sauta à pieds joints dans le feu tout en lançant la poudre, se brûlant un peu au passage et cria sa destination.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir ce que son sort avait fait avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Et elle arriva chez elle, mi-traumatisée, mi-pliée en deux de rire.

Fallait le dire, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait Lord Voldemort se faire écraser par deux hippopotames en tutus qui dansaient la valse.

**

* * *

**

Alors,qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous attendons vos avis avec impatience, à très bientôt pour la suite

ps : pour l'idée de le pendre, nous y avions déjà pensé, mais aucune idée concrète n'a encore été pondue


	32. Il pleut des hallebardes

Voici donc celui (et ceux quand je les aurai) de Lullaby

Rating : K+ comme d'habitude, ou presque

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Il pleut des hallebardes**

« CHARGEEEZ !!! »

Mon dieu que ce cri fait désuet ! Et un brin ridicule aussi.

Bon, je reprends.

« A L'ASSAUT !!! »

Pas beaucoup mieux.

« A L'ABORDAGE !! »

Non, là on est carrément hors sujet ! Bon finissons-en !

« A L'ATTAQUE ! »

Ah enfin, voilà !

« NETTOYEZ-MOI CE TROU A RATS !! »

Bon Poudlard n'a pas grand chose du trou à rats, mais comme des rats s'y terrent…

« Tu disais Queudver ? »

« Que vous parlez tout haut maître, et que vous devriez peut-être bouger d'ici aussi. »

« Et pourquoi donc servile serviteur ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'obséquieux abruti pointe un doigt tremblant devant lui avant de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée, la queue entre les jambes.

Je vais quand même regarder ce qui le terrifie tant, pas que ce soit difficile de le terrifier, je parie que le petit blondinet que j'ai tué en passant y serait parvenu, mais on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être divertissant.

…

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Alors, ça pour du divertissement, c'est du divertissement !

Minnie, ma vieille amie Minnie qui me fonce droit dessus avec une escouade de vieux bureaux !

Ah vous connaissez Minnie bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris comme coup de vieux la pauvre ! Minerva McGonagall, dire qu'elle faisait tourner la tête de tous les mâles de l'école quand elle était élève à Poudlard. Sa froide beauté s'est fanée depuis. Mais elle semble avoir gagné en fougue par contre !

« CHARGEEEZ !!! »

Hé mais c'est mon cri ça ! Elle n'a pas le droit de me le piquer !

J'évite gracieusement la formation serrée de bureaux.

Oh et puis finalement, qu'elle le garde ! Il est nul de toute façon ce cri de guerre.

« Sérieusement, Minnie ! Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir avec des bureaux ? »

Et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire sardonique en bonus. Depuis que je n'ai plus de lèvres, il paraît que ce sourire est assez inquiétant.

Je la vois devenir rouge, et je pourrais presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles alors qu'elle respire comme un bœuf. Il semblerait que je l'aie contrariée.

« Ne m'appelle pas MINNIE !! »

Je vais me gêner tiens !

« Allons Minnie, entre vieux amis… »

« _ENERVATUM_ »

Ah bon ? Quelqu'un était stupéfixé ? Ou alors…

Non ! Elle a pas fait ça quand même ?

Et une volée de hallebardes que les armures du couloir des Enchantements brandissaient fièrement quelques secondes auparavant, plut sur le grand Lord Voldemort. Il avait été reconnu coupable du crime de lèse-McGo et la sentence avait été promptement appliquée.

Pour la chronique, et pour les petits curieux que ça intéresserait, sa dernière pensée fut : « Et si ! »

_____________________________________________________________________


	33. Ciel mon mari !

Fêtez avec nous le grand retour de Bellatrix, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus vue !

Et puis c'est le perso préféré de Lullaby, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de "quand Bella fâchée".

Rating : T+ pour cause d'activités pas catholiques suggérées (pas décrites... étrange de la part de la perverse que je suis, mais vrai)

Celui-ci est à nouveau de Lullaby, bonne lecture !

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Ciel ! Mon mari !**

« hmmm ! »

« aaah ! »

« oh ouiiii ! »

« han ! »

« encooOOOOre ! »

« haaaAAAannn ! »

« Chérie ? Je suis rentré ! »

_« Merde ! »_

_« Ciel ! Mon mari ! Dans le placard vite ! »_

_« Mais je… »_

_« Dans le placard, discute pas ! »_

_« Mais je suis quand même ton maître et le sien ! »_

_« Il n'a pas intégré le concept de droit de cuissage. Dans le placard ! »_

« Bellatrix, ma douce ? »

« Oui mon canard ? » _« Dans le placard bon sang ! »_

« Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »

« Non mon amour ! » _« Ah ! Enfin dans ce foutu placard ! »_ « Je discutais avec Narcissa via ces miroirs doubles, tu sais ceux qui permettent de communiquer à distance. Mais nous avons fini maintenant. »

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans ce placard moi ? En plus je n'ai ni ma baguette, ni mes fringues !

« Chérie… c'est quoi cette robe d'homme à côté du lit ? »

« Euh… c'est euh… c'est la robe de Rabastan ! Il avait fait un accroc dedans et tu sais à quel point il est nul en sorts domestiques, alors il me l'a amenée pour que je la répare. »

Et il va la croire peut-être ? D'ailleurs pourquoi a-t-elle cherché une excuse et pourquoi suis-je dans ce fichu placard ? Ils m'appartiennent tous les deux, j'ai bien le droit de profiter de ce qui est à moi non ?

« Moui… c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dégourdi… Mais dis donc il a sacrément maigri pour rentrer dans une robe aussi étroite ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

« Et si on y allait chéri ? »

Vas-y, essaye de détourner la conversation plutôt que de lui laisser voir la vérité toute nue.

Ma robe me manque…

« Tu as raison, nous sommes presque en retard, et ce genre de restaurant ne respecte pas les gens trop occupés pour arriver à l'heure. Allons-y. »

Et ça marche en plus ! Non mais vraiment ! J'espère que tous mes mangemorts ne sont pas aussi stupides !

Bon, puisqu'ils ne sont plus là, sortons de ce placard. J'en ai marre d'être à poils… enfin nu. Je suis totalement glabre donc je ne saurais pas être à poils.

Mais… pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas cette porte ?

Tu vas t'ouvrir oui ?

Saleté !

Ma baguette, foutreciel, où est ma baguette ?

Probablement dans ma robe, de l'autre côté de la porte !

Grrrmmmbl !

Hé mais… c'est quoi ça ? ça chatouille ! Ah non… ça gratte !

Mais… mais ! Mais ça fait mal bon sang ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'écorche, qu'on me décompose !

NooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!

_Le lendemain matin_

« Dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard ! »

« Tu as de la chance de pouvoir traîner au lit encore un peu. »

« Sûrement, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas ! »

« D'accord j'y vais. À bientôt ma douce. »

« C'est ça, à bientôt »

Enfin parti ! Bon sang, le maître va me tuer pour l'avoir laissé enfermé dans ce placard toute la nuit !

« Voilà Maître, désolée Maî… »

Le placard était vide, hormis un petit tas de déchets de type organique non identifié sur le sol.

« RICKYYYYYYYY ! STUPIDE ELFE DE MAISON ! QUI T'A DIT D'ENCLENCHER L'AUTO WASH ??? »


	34. Il court il court le furet du bois joli

Un petit nouveau entre en piste ! Applaudissez bien fort Drago Malefoy !

A nouveau de Lullaby, bonne lecture !

_________________________________________________________________

**Il court, il court, le furet du Bois Joli**

Il court, il court le furet, le furet du Bois Joli. Il court, il court, le furet…

Mais pourquoi diantre avait-il cette chanson en particulier dans la tête ? D'accord, on la lui avait chantée une bonne partie de la journée, et il en était même venu à l'exécrer. Quelle ironie du sort. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que sa forme animagus serait un furet ? Surtout après que Maugrey l'ait transformé en fouine…

Quelle ironie du sort.

Pour échapper aux farces et quolibets, il avait pris sa forme de furet, justement, et s'était réfugié dans la forêt interdite. Il y avait tellement à découvrir là-bas, avec ses nouveaux sens tout frais et aiguisés qu'effectivement, il courait partout, le museau au vent, ou au ras du sol quand il captait une odeur intéressante charriée non par le vent mais par le plancher des vaches.

Et là tout de suite, il avait senti une odeur intéressante, et inédite. Elle était froide, un rien métallique, et… comment dire ? Mouillée ? Glissante ? bref, une odeur bizarre mais pas déplaisante. Et même… appétissante.

Très appétissante, se dit le furet-Drago en apercevant le serpent à qui appartenait l'odeur.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait et le rongeur se jeta sur le reptile qui ne le vit même pas venir. Les dents tranchantes percèrent les écailles et déchirèrent le petit corps froid et glissant.

Son repas terminé, Drago se dit qu'il ne mangerait probablement rien à table ce soir. Ce serpent était délicieux, et étonnamment copieux.

Il trottina vers Poudlard, bien décidé à rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux idiots qui avaient eu l'audace de se moquer de sa forme de furet. Par le Père Castor, il allait leur faire tâter de ses dents !

Le soir, aux tables de Poudlard, de nombreux élèves arboraient diverses blessures sanguinolentes aux bras, au cou, au visage, aux oreilles, aux mains, et même aux doigts de pied. Et ce même soir, au manoir Jedusor, des Mangemorts impatients se demandaient où leur maître pouvait bien traîner…


	35. Et mon ourlet ?

Encore un petit de Lullaby

Bonne lecture !

__________________________________________________________________

**Et mon ourlet ??**

Il était en retard. Vous me direz, comme il est le maître, il devrait s'en foutre d'être en retard. Mais non ! Pas dans certaines circonstances, du genre son espion top-secret super-surveillé par le clan adverse qui avait enfin trouvé trente minutes (et pas une de plus) pour lui faire son rapport.

Il enfila donc une robe en quatrième vitesse. Une des robes neuves de la pile à côté de la porte. Et il se précipité dans les escaliers. Cette robe semblait fort longue, il avait bien failli trébucher dessus.

C'était une robe de la pile où Queudver devait faire les ourlets !

« Et mon ourlet ?? » Rugit le Lord en manquant pour la énième fois de se casser la figure.

Quel incompétent ce rat !

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Voldemort trébucha sur le bas de sa robe, pour de bon cette fois, et fit une série de roulés-boulés dans l'escalier qui eurent raison de ses fragiles petites cervicales.

Severus Rogue allait avoir de bonnes nouvelles à rapporter à Dumbledore cette fois.

_________________________________________________________________

Voilà, voilà ! Cela fait dix pour cette semaine.

A bientôt pour la suite des mésaventures de Voldy le maladroit, le malchanceux, le mal barré.

Bonne soirée !


	36. De l'utilité de faire réviser sa baguett

Nous revoilà ! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Nous avons réussi au prix de mille périls de rattraper Voldy qui voulait filer à l'anglaise. (Il en a marre de se faire tuer qu'il nous a dit... mais nous ne nous en laissons pas conter !)

Pour votre plus grand plaisir (du moins, nous l'espérons... allez, soyez sympas, laissez-nous nos illusions), voici la fournée de OS de la semaine.

Ce premier est de Lullaby.

Bonne lecture !

________________________________________________________________________________________

**De l'utilité de faire réviser sa baguette**

« Alohomora ! »

Saleté de baguette !

« Alohomora ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce stupide bout de bois ?

Bon peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de conviction !

« ALOHOMora ! »

Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ce foutu phénix.

Ce marchand devait être sénile ! Me vendre une baguette avec une plume provenant du derrière du poulet de Dumby… Non mais !

« Alohomora ! »

C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je voudrais bien réussir à ouvrir la porte de ma salle de bain à la fin ! Je pue ! J'ai torturé des sang-de-bourbe toute la journée et ils m'ont saigné, craché et même vomi dessus.

« ALOHOMORA ! »

« AAAAÏÏÏEEUH ! »

Non mais c'est quoi ce sort qui me rebondit dessus ! C'est la porte que je veux ouvrir ! Pas moi !

« ALOHOMOOOOORAAAAA !!! »

Et là, devinez quoi ?

Il s'est fait ouvrir en deux par son sort ! Bravo ! 20 points pour Serpentard !


	37. Adieu monde cruel !

Voici le second, toujours de Lullaby.

**Rating :** T pour cause de langage pas très châtié.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Adieu monde cruel**

En ce matin brumeux, commun de par ces régions écossaises, un moine à la vue particulièrement perçante put observer avec curiosité un drôle d'oiseau qui s'était perché sur le faîte de Glastonbury.

Depuis sa position très terre à terre, le moine pouvait voir sa longue silhouette prostrée, dont les plumes noires s'agitaient au vent autour de ses serres et de sa tête grises.

Ce que le moine à la vue si perçante ne semblait pas pouvoir remarquer, c'est que l'oiseau efflanqué était en fait un être humain. Enfin… plus ou moins.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était perché sur le toit d'un couvent. Qu'y faisait-il ?

Il méditait.

Conquérir le monde, c'était vraiment la galère, surtout que son armée de psychopathes n'était pas vraiment des plus gérables.

Et il se faisait harceler nuit et jour par un morveux et un vieillard. Lui qui avait espéré que rien de ce genre ne lui arriverait plus après qu'il eût quitté l'orphelinat.

La vie était décidément injuste.

En plus, il était laid.

Laid à faire peur.

Laid à SE faire peur.

Je ne vous raconte même pas l'état de sa vie sexuelle à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait même plus le courage d'entamer un cinq contre un à moins de se bander les yeux.

La chose grise vêtues de hardes noires trop larges, perchée sur le faîte du cloître, poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres.

Non, décidément, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Il déplia sa grande carcasse longiligne, regarda en bas (putain c'est haut quand même !), adressa un petit coucou ironique au moine qui scrutait toujours son drôle d'oiseau, et dit à haute et intelligible voix (que seuls les nuages entendirent) :

« Adieu monde cruel »

Et il sauta.

Le moine fut bien déçu de voir de plus près de quoi avait l'air son étrange oiseau. Et en plus, il allait devoir nettoyer le parvis de toutes ces cochonneries !

La vie était injuste…


	38. Dangereuses confessions

Voici un de moi,

**Rating : K+**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dangereuses confessions**

Voldemort se frottait les mains d'anticipation. Il avait trouvé un des espions de ce crétin à la barbe parfumée au citron et il allait pouvoir enfin le coincer.

Enfin la coincer !

Cette petite peste n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Mais bon, ses parents travaillaient pour lui et malheureusement semblaient aimer leur progéniture.

Un vrai mystère de plus pour le mage noir.

Donc la discrétion était de mise s'il ne voulait pas perdre, non pas un, mais trois de ces mangemorts.

Il ricana intérieurement quand il pénétra dans l'église dans laquelle cette petite vipère s'était réfugiée.

Merlin et Salazar ! Il y faisait encore plus froid que dans les cachots de Poudlard en plein hiver ! Il se gelait les … hum bon, ne pas y penser, vite tuer la gamine, cacher le corps et retourner dans son manoir chaud et douillet.

Avisant un mouvement dans un … qu'était-ce donc ? Un placard ? Une armoire ? Dur à dire, décidément ces moldus ! Heureusement pour lui, quand il avait été à l'orphelinat personne ne l'avait jamais obligé à aller à l'église.

Et pour eux aussi tiens … il serait devenu un assassin précoce sinon.

Revenons à ses moutons, ou plutôt sa petite traîtresse ! Le Lord entra dans … l'armoire, aussi appelée confessionnal, et menaça de sa baguette l'homme qui se trouvait dedans.

« Zut ! C'est pas elle » Pensa le mage.

-Bien le bonjour mon fils, je vous écoute, parler sans crainte et Dieu vous absoudra vos pêchés.

-Quoi ?

En dehors du confessionnal, Pansy Parkinson se dit qu'elle devait faire vite. Tant pis pour le prêtre, elle ne pourrait pas le sauver, mais elle se devait de le ralentir un minimum jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors.

Avisant le promontoire des cierges de pénitences et de prières, une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle fit fondre d'un habile coup de baguette silencieux la trentaine de cierges fins qui étaient piqués sur le promontoire et l'étala en une cire glissante et brillante juste devant le confessionnal.

Elle étendit la cire jusqu'au promontoire qu'elle inclina de manière à ce que les piques qui le surmontaient soient eux aussi orientés vers là où le seigneur des ténèbres se trouvait.

Elle rendit la cire à la limite du visible et disparut derrière une haute colonne de pierre juste au moment où Jedusor ressortait.

Pendant son petit manège, le prêtre avait un tantinet irrité Tom, qui ne l'avait pas tué … enfin, pas encore, disons plutôt que le prêtre était toujours vivant et entier.

Et c'était très désappointé que le lord sortit, d'un pas vif et … s'ensuivit une jolie glissade qui aboutit sur une séance d'acupuncture non désirée et mortelle.


	39. Haltelà ! Qui va là ?

Encore un de moi,

rating normal (donc K+)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Halte là ! Qui va là ? **

Une série de bruits sourds retentit, brisant l'agonie du silence des lieux.

-On se les pèle ici ! Ouvrez par Crôm !

Ce n'était pas possible pesta le seigneur des ténèbres. Il faisait un froid de canard, la preuve ses dents caquetaient presque, concurrençant de près son écharpe reçue d'une anonyme qui elle poussait des couacs intempestifs.

Et sa baguette qui refusait de fonctionner correctement depuis que ce maudit Potter lui avait lancer un sort complètement foiré.

Il tenta de pousser à nouveau la lourde porte pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Mais sans succès. Et en plus cette maudite porte n'avait pas la moindre poignée pour l'aider, pas de serrure à crocheter, même pas un maudit mot de passe à chercher.

Rien ! Maudite chose stupide ! Maugréa le mage noir.

-Halte-là qui va là ?! S'enquit une voix à la limite de l'hystérie.  
-Bella ! Enfin, fais-moi rentrer, il fait froid ici !

Un ricanement moqueur jaillit de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Même pas en rêve poussin ! On ne me la fait pas à moi !  
-Black ! Fait moi entrez chez moi ou il t'en cuira !  
-Hahaha ! Depuis le temps que je ne porte plus ce nom, mais dis-moi, si tu as froid, fait toi cuire tout seul, qui sait, mhuahaha !

-Bellatrix ! C'est à ton maître que tu t'adresses, alors ouvre cette satanée porte !  
-Taratata ! Qui me dit que tu es vraiment mon maître ?  
-Attends que je te mette sous doloris maudite femme, et tu le sauras !  
-Ouuuh, n'essaie pas d'être méchant, ce n'est pas bien !  
-Fais. Moi. RENTRER !!!  
-Non !  
-BLACK !  
-Sauf si …  
-Grrrr, si quoi ?  
-Si tu parviens à répondre à une question  
-Laquelle ?  
-De quelle couleur est le sous-vêtement préféré du maître ?

« Mais comment elle sait ça celle là ? » S'étrangla Jedusor de rage et de froid.

-Alooooors ?  
-Grmf ! Je suis obligé ?  
-Bien sûr mon canard, pourquoi poserai-je la question sinon ?  
-Orange, capitula le maître, transi de froid et les membres ankylosés.

Décidément il aura tout vu dans sa vie. Et puis qui est-ce que ça intéressait la couleur de ses sous-vêtement hein ?

-Ahahaha !  
-Bon ! Tu me laisses rentrer maintenant ?  
-Non !  
-Mais !  
-C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas orange !  
-QUOI ! Je sais quand même si je préfère l'orange ou pas maudite femelle sans cervelle !  
-Rhooo ! Dans ce cas, crève !  
-kwa ?!

Mais le silence seul lui répondit, Bellatrix étant déjà partie.

Et avec moins quinze degré dehors, sans magie et sans vêtements pour le froid autre que sa robe de mage noir, Lord Voldemort ne fit pas long feu.

« C'est pas juste, si ça se trouve elle pensait que c'était violet »

Et sur cette dernière pensée, il disparut sous les légers flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber.


	40. Il faut souffrir pour être belle

C'est à nouveau de Lullaby.

Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Il faut souffrir pour être belle**

« Lucius franchement… est-ce bien nécessaire ? »

« Absolument in-dis-pen-sable ! » rétorqua avec assurance l'aristocrate peroxydé.

« Non mais, je te rappelle, juste en passant comme ça, que je suis un HOMME ! »

« J'en ai bien conscience mon cher maître »

« Alors pourquoi, par les c***es de Salazar, devrais-je porter un ***** de corset ? »

« Mais parce que c'est le nec plus ultra du raffinement évidemment ! »

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis assez mince au naturel »

« Vous êtes mince oui, mais vous n'avez pas au naturel, cette sublime silhouette en sablier que vous confèrera ce corset ! »

« Forcément, vu que je ne suis PAS une FEMME ! »

« Allons, cessez de faire l'enfant ! Je vais vous le mettre moi-même, vous verrez que vous me remercierez d'avoir insisté. »

Et Lucius entreprit donc de serrer gaillardement les cordons du corset sur la taille de son maître qui se contorsionnait pour tenter de lui échapper.

« Et voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça non ? » Demanda-t-il une fois son ouvrage achevé.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Son maître était tellement comprimé dans le vêtement qu'il ne parvenait ni à respirer, ni à parler.

« Bien, la robe de cérémonie cintrée maintenant, elle devrait passer toute seule ! »

A peine la robe fût-elle revêtue que le mage noir s'écroulait sur une chaise, cherchant toujours un souffle qu'il ne pouvait trouver.

« Alors, la veste… Où ai-je mis la veste ? » se demanda pensivement le mangemort blond.

Le temps qu'il fasse le tour de la garde-robe, du dressing, de la penderie, de la commode, avant de finalement la retrouver déposée sur une chaise de la salle de bain, son maître avait finalement suffoqué, ses longs doigts blancs crispés tentant d'atteindre les cordons du corset, et son teint d'un délicat rouge-violet.


	41. Je suis TRES désappointé !

A nouveau un petit de Lullaby.

Trouverez-vous la référence ?

Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Je suis TRES désappointé !**

La bataille faisait rage en plein cœur du Ministère de la Magie, à Londres.

Mangemorts et Aurors transplanaient à des vitesses fulgurantes, s'envoyant des quantités astronomiques de sorts à la figure. C'était à se demander comment personne ne s'était encore désartibulé dans cette histoire.

Quand surgit enfin le grand, le terrible Lord Voldemort, venu épauler ses disciples, Bellatrix se sentit obligée de se distinguer. Elle envoya donc son cousin préféré _ad patres_… enfin, dans le voile.

Sirius, indigné se mit à beugler : « Harry ! Tue-le pour moi ! »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop secoué par la perte de son parrain. Et en ce moment c'était Bellatrix qu'il voulait tuer, pas l'autre face de serpent.

Satisfait des effets de son entrée, Voldemort fit apparaître un fauteuil moelleux qu'il place juste devant l'arche afin de ne rien rater du spectacle. Il se prit un seau de pop-corn et observa avidement Bella qui narguait Harry qui devenait tout rouge, qui était retenu par un Remus violet. Pourquoi il était violet le lycanthrope ? Bah qu'importe du moment que c'était divertissant. D'ailleurs, un nouveau protagoniste venait de se joindre à cette scène fantastique ! Neville Londubat, le nez en sang, courait après Bellatrix qui lui tirait la langue et ne prenait même pas la peine de transplaner pour lui échapper, allant jusqu'à imiter la démarche de Mickey dans sa fuite « éperdue » .

De derrière lui, il entendit soudain un rugissement rageur.

« Cette fois, ça y est ! Je suis TRES désappointé ! »

Un Sirius furibard émergeait du voile, le visage déformé par la fureur.

Il empoigna fermement le mage noir hébété et le traîna impitoyablement à sa suite dans le voile (pop-corn compris), en assénant un commentaire bien senti.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? Faites-le vous-mêmes ! Niah ! »


	42. Un trop plein d'affection

Un petit de moi cette fois-ci

Rating : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un trop plein d'affection**

La pièce était sombre, les lumières éteinte et Lord Voldemort dormait du sommeil du juste. Le faible sifflement qu'émit son serpent, Nagini, juste à côté de son oreille ne le dérangea en rien.

Deux bras pâles et un rien squelettiques encerclaient de manière possessive l'oreiller, comme si Jedusor craignait que quelqu'un ne le lui arrache dans son sommeil.

Son serpent reposait tranquillement sur ledit oreiller, laissant quelques uns de ses anneaux posés sur les épaules frêles de son possesseur.

Possesseur qui commença à s'agiter. Un cauchemar prenait place dans son esprit et il se réveilla en sueur quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard inquiet du reptile qui lui siffla quelques mots de réconfort.

Le mage noir appréciait énormément son serpent, seule et unique créature à qui il pouvait se permettre de faire confiance et à qui il pouvait faire des câlins sans que personne ne le remarque vraiment.

Il passa le corps de Nagini tout autour de son cou et serra brièvement ses anneaux entre ses mains en recherche de contact. À part elle, il n'avait personne d'autre. Il ne pouvait avoir personne d'autre.

Il soupira et se recala dans son oreiller.

-Serre-moi plus fort Nagini

La demande était douce et le ton presque plaintif. Nagini sentait la détresse et le manque d'affection de son maître. Elle décida de le serrer du plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour lui montrer tout son attachement.

Au début il se détendit puis se crispa. Elle lui siffla aussi tendrement qu'elle le pouvait au combien il comptait pour elle, qu'elle l'aimait et que jamais elle ne le laisserai seul.

Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

* * *

Encore trois si je ne me trompe pas, à très bientôt pour la suite !


	43. Vengeance !

Voici encore un de moi,

Rating : T pour cause de mort ... hum pas violente, mais pas très propre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**43) Vengeance ! **

-Ah ha ! S'exclama le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de JK Rowling.

Il était dans la place. Encore. Avec une toute petite différence qu'il en réalité sensiblement en dessous. Mais il remontait.

-Aaaah !

Un cri de peur. Enfin, voir Mimi geignarde prendre son plaisir solitaire, ça avait de quoi traumatiser.

Et il remonta le tunnel visqueux et poisseux qu'était l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Ou du moins sa sortie actuelle.

Juste au sommet de ce toboggan géant, que le Lord remontait avec grâce et glissade, se trouvaient les robinets grands ouverts des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Une jolie flaque d'eau se formait, transformant les toilettes en une future patinoire pour OVPI (Objets volants parfaitement identifiés).

La fantômette gloussait et riait hystériquement au dessus de la mare intérieure de son domaine tandis que Tom Jedusor sortait enfin de la chambre de Serpentard.

Vengeance ! Songea Mimi.

Il l'avait insulté, il l'avait menacé, il l'avait fait pleurer, il l'avait tué et, honte suprême, il avait osé la mater !

Alors : Vengeance.

Et Mimi Geignarde traversa en ricanant le corps de Tom, le glaçant jusqu'à la moelle des os par ce simple contact.

Puis elle se remit en travers de son chemin et après un sourire innocent …

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

De surprise, les paumes sur les oreilles pour tenter de sauver ses tympans (le pauvre allait devenir sourd à force) il fit demi tour pour échapper au poltergheist mais celle-ci semblait tenir à rester près de lui.

Une chape glaciale envahit ses veines alors qu'il faisait un bond en arrière pour se détacher de l'ectoplasme.

ZIIIP ………… SPLAF !

Trois mètres plus loin, la tête et les épaules à moitié encastrées dans une cuvette des toilettes heureusement inutilisée depuis des lustres, Voldemort bu la tasse.

-EURK, grimaça Mimi.

Quelques petites bulles remontèrent à la surface tandis que le corps de Tom commençait à se convulser pour s'extraire du roi de la porcelaine.

-Mes pauvres toilettes, gémit piteusement Mimi en assistant à la dernière goulée d'eau du mage noir.


	44. Les jouets, c'est pour les enfants

Encore un petit long de moi ^^

Rating : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**44) Les jouets c'est pour les enfants**

-Mais enfin Narcissa je ne peux pas…

-Oh ne dites pas ça mon Seigneur, je suis certaine que vous vous en sortirez comme un chef !

-Mais … et Bella ?

-Elle doit déjà garder Rabastan, la pauvre d'ailleurs

-Garder ? Mais il a trente-deux ans !

-Et bien croyez-moi, il ne les fait pas !

-Et Severus ?

-Hors de question, il est occupé avec une potion de passion, je refuse de risquer qu'il lui saute dessus !

-Mais …

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas, les elfes sont là pour tout ce qui est matériel, il vous suffira juste de veiller à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas

-Et Lucius ?

-Voyons, My Lord, si je vous laisse mon fils pour la journée, c'est parce que je compte bien la passer avec mon époux !

-Mais …

-Vous verrez, Drago est un vrai petit ange

-Et Regulus ?

-Vous l'avez tué

-Ah

-Bien, si jamais il y a un problème, appelé Quinky et s'il s'agit d'un problème extrêmement grave, vous pouvez nous contacter via la marque

-Mais …

-Bien, bonne journée mon seigneur et merci de bien vouloir garder Drago

-Mais …

Mais la blonde était déjà partie rejoindre son cher et tendre et Lord Voldemort en personne se tourna vers son cauchemar ambulant du jour.

Un petit garçon, de tout juste trois ans, jouait avec un set de figurines de dragons, mâchouillant l'un d'entre eux quand l'enfant semblait contrarié par celui-ci.

Ses yeux gris scannaient la scène entière et il plaçait ses dragonneaux dans une stratégie toute relative. Ce qui surprenait le Lord chez le gamin, c'était son maintien.

Il était déjà très droit et fier.

-Mrf, bien le fils de son père celui-là, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le fils en question lui jeta un regard métallique un zeste coléreux suite à cette interruption du silence qui avait accueilli le départ de sa mère.

D'un froncement de sourcil typiquement Malefoyen, le gosse repartit dans son jeu, se désintéressant du mage noir.

Un brin vexé d'être snobé par le lilliputien, Tom Jedusor s'avança dédaigneusement vers le charmant bambin qui mordilla un dragon au niveau du cou, qui couina en protestation.

-Tu devrais avoir peur de moi minus, siffla le mage noir en fixant méchamment l'enfant.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un magyar à pointes miniature en pleine figure.

-Non mais sale gosse ! Ça fait mal tu sais !

Un petit rire aigu lui répondit et le Lord se dit que de la fumée devait maintenant lui sortir des oreilles.

-Je vais t'apprendre le respect moi !

Et avant que le bambin ait pu lui lancer un nouveau projectile, Tom lui confisqua toute la collection de spécimens hongrois à crête.

-Mon père il va vous botter le séant, lança froidement Drago avec un regard noir en direction du voleur de jouet.

-Ton père est à ma botte gamin !

-Vous n'avez pas de bottes !

-Bon pas aujourd'hui, mais c'est une expression jeune idiot !

-Rendez-moi mes Samoyèdes à Crêtes !

-Hors de question, tu vas te tenir tranquille et m'obéir et surtout arrêter de me regarder comme ça…

Le lord ne put de nouveau pas finir sa phrase et tandis qu'il changeait douloureusement de taille et de forme il fixait l'enfant les yeux écarquillés.

-On ne touche pas aux affaires d'un Malefoy ! Dit le petit d'un ton pompeux avant de saisir son nouveau jouet.

Et un lézard taille réduite d'un blanc douteux se tenait dans sa main, frémissant quant à ce que l'abominable rejeton made in Malefoy Corporation allait bien pouvoir lui faire.

Après deux heures de jeu acharné, à se faire mordre, jeter, récupérer, lancer encore plus loin, transporter par les différents dragons dont il ignorait la plupart des espèces, Voldemort passa la baguette à gauche après avoir atterri dans la soupe du bambin le plus machiavélique que la terre ait porté.


	45. Fumer tue !

Et voici le dernier, de Lullaby pour finir. (qu'elle a posté tard hier et que la marmotte que je suis dormais déjà, mea culpa)

Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Fumer tue !**

Il faisait froid, très froid. Surtout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à Poudlard. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi tant d'élèves se retrouvaient-ils perchés sur ce promontoire battu par les vents glacés ? (enfin, tout est relatif, ils étaient trois… ce qui est déjà un nombre ridiculement trop élevé pour le froid polaire environnant)

Pour s'en griller une pardi !

La cigarette étant interdite par le règlement de l'école, un blizzard était l'occasion idéale pour fumer tout son soûl. Jamais un professeur n'oserait s'aventurer au dehors par ce temps. Quoique, dans quelques décennies, on pourra se poser la question concernant le futur maître des potions Severus Rogue, mais qui à l'heure actuelle portait toujours des couches-culottes.

Bref, trois élèves se trouvaient en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, à protéger de sorts de bouclier mineurs le bout grésillant de leurs très moldues cigarettes. J'ai nommé Minerva MacGonagall, Poppy Pomfresh et Tom Jedusor.

Etrange, n'est-ce pas, de retrouver l'héritier de Serpentard en compagnie d'une Gryffondor et d'une Poufsouffle ? Mais que voulez-vous, la cigarette, il était tombé dedans quand il était petit, et plus moyen de se défaire de cette addiction. Et puis Minnie avait toujours sur elle un paquet de ses cigarettes préférées, les Gauloises brunes.

Bizarrement, la conversation allait bon train… enfin, autant qu'il était possible en devant crier comme des possédés pour couvrir le vent qui hurlait à leurs oreilles. Ils étaient presque amicaux tous les trois, quand la langue du Serpent fourcha.

Aïe ! Placer « Sang-de-bourbe » dans la conversation n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Mais, trop habitué à ce genre de vocabulaire, Tom ne s'en rendit pas compte. Avec un peu de chance, ce mot aurait pu échapper à ses interlocutrices, noyé dans les rafales qui soufflaient sur eux.

Mais non, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour de chance.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Le convertir au côté lumineux de la Force ? Cela semblait bien être mission impossible. Comme ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'appelait Ethan, elles décidèrent d'un commun et tacite accord de laisser tomber et de passer au plan B.

Poppy, qui se destinait à une carrière médicale, se mit à pérorer sur les dangers du tabac. Jedusor ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, ayant bien remarqué sur lui-même les effets addictifs de ces petits « clous de cercueil ».

« Fumer tue ! » finit par asséner Poppy avec conviction. Ce à quoi Jedusor acquiesça gravement.

Et pour ne pas le faire mentir, Minnie feignit à la perfection de glisser sur une plaque de givre, faisant perdre l'équilibre au Serpentard que Poppy, dans un geste brusque d'étonnement à l'air remarquablement naturel, envoya valser d'une baffe par-dessus la rambarde.

Les deux compères se penchèrent prudemment par dessus la balustrade et contemplèrent brièvement le corps désarticulé de l'ex-Préfet en Chef qui gisait au pied de la tour.

Elles n'avaient aucune inquiétude quant au fait que l'on découvre le corps trop tôt, la neige le recouvrant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le temps qu'on se rende compte de son absence, il serait pris dans une congère.

___________________________________________________________________

Et voilà, les 10 sont postés. Vos critiques, commentaires, remarques, envies, réactions, idées, et autres sont évidemment plus que bienvenus.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	46. Quel beau jour vraiment !

Voilà, je poste pas tout aujourd'hui parce que j'ai pas encore tout retaper sur mon pc, mais voici le premier :

inspiré de Robin des bois

Rating : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quel beau jour vraiment !**

Olivier Dubois sifflotait en tenant compagnie à son ami, compatissant faiblement au sort de pygmée que celui-ci avait reçu en punition de son ancien maître.

Marcus Flint se tenait à ses côtés, grand pour un nain, petit pour un homme, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire goguenard de vengeance.

Dubois avec ptit serpent dans le bois se promènent,

Ils s'en vont le cœur content et devisent gaiement.

Des souvenirs du passé, heureux, ils se souviennent.

Oh de lali, oh de lali,

Quel beau jour vraiment.

Ils longeaient le lac de Poudlard au bord de la forêt interdite, profitant de la fraîcheur offerte par l'ombre des arbres. Ils se rappelaient ce qui s'était passé à peine vingt minutes plus tôt. Oui quel beau jour vraiment. Flint s'approcha de l'étendue aquatique et lâcha une gerbe d'eau sur son compagnon. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vague magique s'abattait juste devant lui, l'éclaboussant de la tête aux pieds.

Pourquoi redouter l'eau calme et bleue de la rivière,

Qui paraît tant se complaire à leurs jeux ?

Qui peut se douter que l'ombre et douce et familière

Cache un gros débris d'un accident douteux ?

Une roue de carrosse amochée flottait péniblement à la surface sombre du lac, laissant deviner les restes d'un véhicule ayant sombrer dans les eaux profondes. Voldemort n'aurait jamais du utiliser ce moyen de transport.

Des mangemorts commençaient à s'avancer vers eux, sans doute à la recherche de leur seigneur englouti dans les ténèbres. Lorsque que les sorts commencèrent à fuser dans leur direction, ils coururent à travers la forêt pour se mettre à l'abri.

Dubois avec ptit serpent filent à toutes jambes

Écartant tout en courant les sorts et les traits.

Puis au tournant d'un noyer, disparaissent tout en transplanant.

Oh de lali, oh de lali,

Quel beau jour vraiment !

Oh de lali, oh de lali,

Quel beau jour vraiment !

* * *

Voilà.

D'abord, shame on me, j'ai complètement oublié, même si je l'ai pensé très fort (hum faites pas attention, j'ai grillé mon cerveau en cours)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !!!

la suite bientôt


	47. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser

Je continue, alors voici le deuxième, toujours de moi

Rating : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**47) On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs **

Charlie Weasley se mordait les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il n'allait pas faire ça quand même !?

Le rouquin tritura fébrilement ce qu'il tenait en mains. S'il le faisait, c'était assurément un crime … mais en même temps, c'était un mal pour un bien.

Et puis on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs non ?

Un gémissement dépité lui échappa et il serra inconsciemment l'œuf contre lui.

De la taille de la bible intégrale en version originale, l'œuf sombre était fermement maintenu contre son torse, ses mains crispées sur la solide coquille.

Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, elle tiendrait le choc.

Oh Merlin ! C'était un Magyar en plus.

Fermant les yeux, Charlie s'avança sur le balcon juste devant lui. Il souleva brièvement ses paupières pour repérer sa cible quinze mètres plus bas.

Et il lâcha l'œuf.

Qui éclata sur la tête de Tom Elvis Jedusor, perturbant la réunion des mangemorts et décorant le crâne du mage noir de morceaux de coquille éparts.

Charlie gémit à nouveau de honte en entendant l'œuf se briser. Il venait de tuer un pauvre petit dragonneau innocent même pas sorti de l'œuf !

Voldemort, par contre, gémissait d'agonie, le cuir non-chevelu salement abîmé et le reste du corps écorché et cramé par un dragon prématuré furax et bien vivant.

* * *

Alors ? la suite très vite


	48. Mort et heureux de l'être !

Encore un de moi,

Rating : K+

Bonne lecturee !

* * *

**48) Voldemort, mort et heureux de l'être !**

Voldemort se réveilla en se sentant étrange. Apercevant ce qui l'entourait, il se dit qu'il devait rêver. Il se sentait serein, flottant dans un environnement vaporeux aux couleurs vert et or.

Oui, il était très bien ici … léger, détendu … comme … apaisé.

Il marcha, ralenti par la matière cotonneuse qui était au niveau de ses pieds et arriva devant un portail fait de deux hautes grilles d'or.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent à son passage et tranquille, il continua son chemin paisible.

Un sourire béa lui échappa tandis qu'il voyait enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années. Il se pinça pour la cause.

*aie*

Il ne rêvait donc pas. C'était merveilleux. Alors enfin il en avait trouvé un.

Un chaudron béni !

Petit certes, mais il permettait de réussir toutes les potions qui y étaient concoctées, créer l'élixir de vie et même ressusciter tout ce qui pouvait y être immergé.

Tom s'avança euphorique vers le chaudron et caressa respectueusement le bord lisse et chatoyant de l'objet magique.

Il l'attrapa sans difficulté et le serra brièvement contre lui en soupirant de bien-être.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçu, dispersé au milieu de la couche nuageuse qui semblait constituer le sol, des dizaines de chaudrons identiques, mais tous plus grands les uns que les autres.

Et là, juste au centre, se trouvait un chaudron géant, immense, gargantuesque …

Émerveillé, Voldemort se dirigea en sautillant rêveusement vers lui, les bras tendus en direction de ce chaudron qui pourrait ramener à la vie toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué, effacer tout ses remords.

Alors qu'il allait le toucher il s'arrêta.

Ou plutôt se retrouva figé à quelques centimètres à peine de l'objet de ses rêves.

Il étira les doigts au maximum pour tenter de le toucher, mais rien n'y fit … il recula à la place d'avancer. Il se sentait irrémédiablement tiré en arrière.

Il glissa en arrière, voyant repasser les autres chaudrons devant lui, s'éloignant involontairement de ses plus chers désirs.

Arrivé aux grilles, il s'accrocha désespérément de toutes ses forces aux barreaux, tirant si fort que ses pieds se virent décoller du sol par la mystérieuse magie qui le tirait en arrière.

-Naaaaaaan, gémit le lord quand ses doigts lâchèrent prise.

Puis le noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux … et tomba avec horreur sur les horribles prunelles bleues délavées de Calpurnia Parkinson.

-Ah mon maître, je vous ai sauvé !

-Quoi ?!?

Hystérique, le lord repoussa la mangemorte et lui lança tout les maléfices qui lui passait par la tête tandis que la pauvre femme qui avait cru bien faire en réanimant son seigneur tentait d'éviter tous les sorts qu'elle pouvait.

Sous la colère, la frustration, l'incompréhension et la peine, la magie du lord lui échappa et implosa tandis qu'il abandonnait sa proie.

Quand les grilles revinrent dans son champ de vision, Tom soupira de bonheur et retourna béatement à ses chaudrons.

* * *

Inspiré de l'age de glace 2 pendant que je poireautais chez le médecin ... j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
